I'll Be Gone
by liebschaden
Summary: Once again Rayne has found herself in another world. But unlike the other two times, this world was nothing like her own. Due to limited options, Rayne finds herself in the position of "cook" aboard the Heart Pirate's submarine. Although it was originally against her will, she becomes accustomed to her new life but not quite so with the advances of one Trafalgar Law. Law/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

This is a Law/OC fanfic. I do not own One Piece but my OC and any OC I have created are mine.

Warnings: there will be blood and guts and violence, not too graphic but it's there. There is also sexual content in this fic so keep that in mind as well.

This fanfic has been written in Arcs. All of the Arc will be posted here for convenience but I will specify when ones ends and one begins.

Without further ado, please read and enjoy! Also, reviews would be nice. I give cookies to those that do~!

~x~x~x~

**The Grand Line Arc**

**And So It Begins...Again**

Rayne was going to kill someone. She didn't know who or how but someone was going to die.

She had been on her way home from the bar. It had been a fun night of drinks and catching up. After making sure her friend got on her bus first, she had started her own journey home. Only, she didn't make it. After a few minutes of walking, the darkness had taken over. She didn't remember being attacked or falling to the ground. She was simply walking amid the bustling nightlife of her city in one moment then in the next, lights and greenery assailed her. She stopped walking and just stood there, her semi-drunk mind trying to catch up to what had just happened.

At first the young woman had panicked, not recognizing her surroundings at first. As she walked around a bit, slowly and cautiously, it became clear where she was: Sabaody Archipelago. The numbers on the large trees, the bubbles floating around everywhere. Which meant she was in the world of One Piece. This was the third time she had been taken to an anime world. The last one happened four years ago. The other two times were easier to handle and adapt to since those worlds had been similar to her own. But this place was nothing like her world. Even though pirates had existed in the past, it was nothing like this.

The only thing she could do was continue to walk around and hope to see some familiar faces. The problem was figuring out where in the time line she was. She could only hope that she had landed in the correct time period. If she did then her first priority would be to find the Straw Hats. With their bleeding hearts, she could easily coax them into helping her out. She paused in her line of thinking.

_But Sabaody is where the Straw Hats get separated…_

With a depressed sigh, the brunette continued to walk until she found a bench to sit on. Luckily, she had wandered into the amusement park which was bustling with excitement and people. She remembered which groves to stay away from and would definitely do so. If she could get her hands on some sort of a weapon, she would feel much more comfortable. But she had no money, well, none that could be used in this world.

"What should I do now?" She asked herself as she took off her jacket.

She looked down at herself and wondered if anyone would think her clothes were strange. She wore a pair of dark grey shoes with hot pink laces, plain dark blue jeans, and a light purple shirt with Yuki from Fruits Basket in his mouse form on the bottom right. Her jacket was black and white and had panda ears on the hood. She had gotten it at a convention along with an orange jacket that had the ears of a fox on the hood.

After glancing around for a few minutes, she noticed much stranger clothes than her own. Which should have been expected since this was One Piece's world. But enough of that, she had bigger problems to deal with.

_Getting a job somehow would get me money so I at least don't starve. Finding someplace to live would be good too. Or even just stay at an inn or hotel for a bit. My only chance is finding a good pirate crew to stick with or marines but my options are still limited._

Thinking was starting to give her headache. She was starting to get stressed. What job could she possibly get anyways? While she was nice and kind, she wasn't a people person and would loathe some kind of service job. Men tended to get touchy-feely with waitresses anyhow. She didn't have any skills that would benefit her here. She was a writer, a novelist. What was she going to do?

Rayne shook her head in irritation and pulled out her MP3 player. Luckily it was fully charged and she really needed the music to drown out her thoughts for a bit. After a few seconds of finding a song, she closed her eyes and let the melody take her away. She focused on the words and eventually joined in. Normally she would be terrified to sing in public but with so many people and noises going off around her, she doubted anyone would hear her voice as low as it was. Being an introvert, having people focus their attention on her was the most frightening thing in the world.

So absorbed in the music, the young woman failed to notice a group of men slowly stalking up behind her…

~x~x~x~

Law was bored. He walked around the Archipelago with a few members of his crew behind him. He didn't need to stay here like every other pirate crew to get his ship coated because his sub was more than capable of taking them to the Fishman Island below the sea. However, he did think that something would have happened what with there being so many big names in one place. But so far, nothing exciting had happened. He could start a fight but he'd much rather watch and study his enemies first. No one made a move though. There were arguments but no fights had broken out.

It was irritating.

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently there's a special prize up for auction today."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. We should go see though."

The captain of the Heart Pirates smirked as he listened in on the conversation. Now that had gotten his attention. He had heard where the auctions house was located so he directed his crew there, curious as to what this special prize was.

~x~x~x~

Rayne was definitely going to kill someone. Before it was merely a passing a thought. Now it was a certainty.

She had been kidnapped and brought to the auction house to be sold into to slavery. The only good thing about this was she knew she would escape. Sitting in the cell with her was Silvers Rayleigh. She knew the events of what was to come. The only problem was, she also knew that that wouldn't happen until everyone else was auctioned off first since the mermaid, Keimi, was the main attraction. The only thing she could hope for was to be positioned after the pirate who was going to bit his tongue off.

Speaking of said mermaid, she was being brought in now.

The poor girl struggled and cried but Rayne knew she'd be fine. She wished she could tell the girl this but obviously couldn't. Should she say anything at all? If she said things to certain people, would it change the course of this world's history? Would that be good or bad? Her presence in this world would be enough to off kilter things as it was, but by how much? There were certain things that needed to happen. Like as much as she would want to try and prevent Ace's death, it is a necessary event. Because of his death, Luffy realizes he needs to become stronger if he is to survive the New World. Even Whitebeard's death is a necessity. She may only know these characters by watching them on her computer, but she still felt for them. Especially since now it was a very real thing.

The brunette decided to ignore the events around her as Rayleigh helped Keimi, thus revealing he was no ordinary old man. _No shit…_ Rayne smiled to herself.

Time passed as the other prisoners quaked in terror. And then, finally, one by one, everyone was auctioned off. Including Rayne. Before the pirate that bit off his tongue.

"Fuck my luck."

The young woman was ushered onto stage and couldn't see the crowd due to the lights blinding her. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, realizing now that her jacket was still probably on that bench if someone hadn't picked up yet, and tried to look bored. She really wasn't in any danger because she knew she'd get away but being the centre of attention was horrifying for a introvert like her. Being around so many people, being stared at…at least she was used to masking her true emotions.

"This young beauty has the voice of an angel and will sing at your request!" She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her throat. It made the auctioneer pause in his description.

This was her chance…

"I can't believe these people actually think you're telling the truth. You falsely advertise and take their money without any complaints. It's insulting to their intelligence."

The man sputtered, trying to regain control. She could hear murmurs in the crowd. There were not pleased. So Rayne continued.

"If you people want the truth, know this: I was diagnosed with a terminal, incurable disease." Her smile grew bitter before she simply frowned. "I will be dead within the month. That's why I'm here in the first place." She looked up into the lights, the effect making her eyes water. "Before I died, I wanted to see the amusement park and have some last moments of fun before I…" She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, pretending to cry.

Rayne heard whispered words from the crowd. No one wanted to spend money on a dead girl. She was actually laughing silently behind her hands. This had gone amusingly well.

"But she's still alive for now!" The auctioneer tried. "Um…how about…uh…one hundred thousand belly?"

The man was panicking and Rayne was just waiting to be escorted off stage. The man continued to lower the amount but it would be pointless. Why waste even a single dollar…erm…belly on her? She was proud of herself to think up something like this. _Never fuck with a writer, bitches!_ She thought gleefully.

"One thousand belly."

She snapped her head up and stared wide-eyed out into the crowd. She couldn't see anything though. She was so shocked that she barely heard the hammer fall and was numbly pulled off stage. _Who the fuck would buy me?_ He had a voice that she recognized but couldn't exactly place right away. She knew she had heard that voice before…but where?

Her mind spun around in circles. She didn't even notice the sounds coming from outside until a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Rayleigh smiling down gently at her.

"Would you like me to remove that collar?"

Rayne could only nod her assent, her brain failed to make words come out of her mouth. She followed the old man and the giant out of the backstage area and took in the scene before her. Just like she remembered: utter chaos. At least she could see now. Some of the lights had been destroyed. Rayleigh went over to help Keimi. Rayne ignored the conversations and waited for the pirates to clean up then she would head outside and run or hide and stay the fuck away from this place. She followed Rayleigh up the stairs and only half-listened to what was being said. She'd seen the anime, no need to pay attention, really. That is, until a voice broke through her plans to escape.

"Not planning on running away, are you?" That voice…

Rayne turned to her right and saw the Heart Pirates watching her. But her focus was on the one who had just spoke: the captain, Trafalgar Law. She didn't know that much about him and, honestly, she didn't want to. While she thought him interesting and entertaining, he never fully captured her attention. But she had somehow managed to capture his. And from the look in his light grey eyes, that was not a good thing.

"You bought me?" She asked, confused.

"I'm interested in this terminal, incurable disease that you claim to have." His smirk widened and she flinched slightly.

He knew she was lying. She could sense it in the way he looked at her and by his words. But that still didn't explain why he bought her. So what if she had lied? Why was he staring at her? She couldn't stand it anymore. She finally tore her gaze away and tried to ignore him. But she could still feel him watching her. Her cheeks were starting to heat up at the unwanted attention. She very clearly heard him chuckle and she wished she could punch him to wipe the smirk off his face.

Eventually, finally, his attention was taken from her to the other two pirate captains. She knew what was going to happen next. All she needed to do was wait a few more minutes and then she'd slip out the back and, hopefully, never see the Heart Pirate's captain again.

~x~x~x~

The girl's reaction amused him. Law couldn't help but chuckle. Like some kind of instinct, he knew she would be entertaining. He even knew that she would try to get away from him. It would be a fun chase. But first thing's first, he needed to have some fun with the marines outside. There was no way he was going to sit by and let the other two rookies upstage him.

Even throughout the battle, he couldn't stop thinking of that girl. Her dark brown hair reached just below her ears but curled perfectly around her face in waves. It was styled in a way that her bangs hung over her right eye. He had thought they were black at first but when he saw her up close he noticed they were a very dark shade of brown. The jeans she wore hugged her legs and ass very nicely. He was a bit disappointed about her breasts though, they were smaller than he would have liked. She had various gold rings on her fingers and earrings on her ears. She had to be wealthy to have so much gold on her.

Even though she was cute and nice to look at, what had made him bid on her was her actions. She was obviously lying up on stage and even managed to appear calm and talented while acting. It was a risk, making up such a story but it had worked. And on how young she was…he guessed late teens at best…

How could the Heart Pirate captain not be intrigued by such a creature?

How exactly had she ended up at the auction house anyways? The auctioneer said she could sing. Was that true?

The Dark Doctor found her fascinating. While she was pretty cute, there was a mysterious air about her. Her actions while up on the stage had shown him that there was more to this girl than what meets the eye. And he wanted to figure it out.

When the marines had been mostly taken care of, Law figured it was time to go. They had spoken of an Admiral being on the island and he did not want to run into said man. After recruiting the huge man, Jean Bart, into his crew, he decided it was time to find the girl he had purchased. He noticed that she hadn't run outside with the others so she must have found a way out back.

The chase was on…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Check-Up

Hello all!

So I'm going to try and upload once a week. The first arc of this fic is already written so if I'm ever late to upload, it means my guys are making me play LoL instead. XD

Thanks to those that reviewed and followed and favourited! I love you all!

~x~x~x~

**The Grand Line Arc**

**The Check-Up**

Rayne stretched her arms above her head and heard her back give a satisfying pop. She hummed lightly under her breath as she found her way back to the amusement park. She really had no idea where else to go and part of her hoped to find her jacket. Which wasn't where she had left it.

With a sigh, the brunette found a bench to sit on and waited for her brain to come up with something. The only thing it kept saying was to find a job to get money so she wouldn't starve to death. It was a good idea. But what job could she possibly do? And how did that work in this world? Did she need a resume? Could she just walk in and ask if there were any openings? Should she make up a sob story to gain sympathy and pity?

"What to do, what to do?" She sighed and looked up at the sky.

It was a pale blue with few clouds wandering about. But mostly all you could see were to tall trees that seemed to pierce the heavens.

"Found you." A voice suddenly whispered into her ear.

Rayne turned around quickly, placing a hand over her ear. She blushed and stared wide-eyed up at Trafalgar Law. How in the world had he found her? Then she glanced behind him to see the polar bear, Bepo, sniffing the air. _Son of a…_

"Shall we go?" The pirate smirked down at her.

She glared at him and turned back around, clearly having no intention of leaving the bench as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would rather die of starvation than go off with someone she didn't know. Hell, staying here with Rayleigh was a more pleasing option. _Actually, that's not a bad idea…_

"You will find, miss, that I don't like repeating myself." His voice was cold and the woman knew she should be afraid but she was too annoyed now.

"And you will find that I have chosen to ignore you."

_How amusing._ Law thought as he walked around the bench and stood in front of the girl. She turned her head to the side, the glare still on her face. His smirk widened as he grabbed the back of her neck, making her stand up. Rayne struggled in his grasp but it didn't last long as he bent down slightly to lift her onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"I also don't take orders. This will be your only warning." The Dark Doctor then started to walk lazily back toward his submarine.

The girl beat on his back with her fists but he hardly even felt the blows. She continued to struggle in his grasp but his arm only wrapped tighter around her.

"Why do you want me so bad anyhow?" She huffed out in irritation.

"Entertainment."

"What kind of entertainment?" He could hear the suspicion in her voice and it made him chuckle.

"I'm sure just having you around will be sufficient."

"Why do I always run into this type of person?" Her voice was low but he still heard her. He wondered what she meant.

Rayne took a deep breath and leveraged herself enough so she could ram her elbow into the back of the pirate's head. Law's spotted hat fell to the ground as he lost his grip on her. The second the brunette was free, she ran.

Law rubbed the back of his head and picked up his hat. She had guts. He respected and admired that. His crew tensed and waited for him to be upset or angry but he just continued to smirk, amusement and excitement pumping in his veins.

The pirate held his hand out, palm facing the ground. "Room."

The blue dome expanded around him and encased the girl before she got to far. She stumbled to a stop. Rayne knew what this was and seeing how much further she needed to run to escape the blue film…she was screwed. The Surgeon of Death bent down and picked up a rock. He tossed it up in the air.

"Shambles." In the next second, the girl fell easily into his arms.

On instinct, Rayne wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "Fucking hell." She cursed and when she regained her senses she pushed away from him with a glare. "I really don't like you."

Law laughed at her words and continued his walk back to his ship. She had stopped struggling to get away which was a bit of a disappointment. But there was still fire in her dark eyes and a defiant air about her. She may have lost the battle but the war was still undecided.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Rayne."

"How did you end up at the auction house, Rayne-ya?"

"I was out for a stroll when I thought: hey, you know what would be fun? Being sold into slavery!" Her words dripped with sarcasm which made his smirk widen. "How do you think I ended up there?"

"What made you get kidnapped and brought to the auction house?"

"Fuck if I know."

Law knew the girl in his arms was hiding something. Normal people didn't get sold at auctions. He couldn't help but think back to what the auctioneer had said. Maybe she was singing when she was kidnapped and her kidnappers thought she would sell because of that. But why hide it?

While the pirate carrying her was lost in thought, so was Rayne.

She didn't know what to do. Getting away from Law was not going to be easy. Especially once she got on board his ship. She knew enough about the Heart Pirate captain to know that escaping him would be difficult. With his Devil Fruit ability, she'd never be able to run far enough. So then, what was she going to do?

It didn't take long for the Heart Pirates to reach their submarine. The Dark Doctor carried the girl through the many hallways of the ship to the infirmary and sat her on the metal slab.

And now Rayne was panicking, internally. She'd never be able to navigate her way out of this place since all the hallways look the same! And with her crappy memory, she couldn't quite remember all the twists and turns it took for her to get to this room from the outside.

She couldn't help thinking: why her? Why was this happening to her again?

Surely if Law really wanted someone just to entertain him, he could find it elsewhere. She'd be a liability to him if he insisted on her staying on his ship. Especially since she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with.

But that was the least of her problems now.

The doctor in Law rose to the forefront as he prepared to give the brunette an examination.

She watched as he gathered medical equipment from a drawer as her nerves surfaced.

"I'm going to check your vitals and make sure you're healthy. Wouldn't want this "disease" you have to be contagious." He smirked at her and she glared back, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I was lying. I'm not dying or anything."

"I'm still going to give you a check-up." He approached her with a stethoscope in his ears. "Take off your shirt."

Rayne's blush darkened as she cursed her body's reaction. There was no chance in hell that she was going to strip in front of this man. She shook her head and eyed him wearily. Amusement danced in his light grey eyes. He reached out to touch her and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth. She wasn't even aware that she had been doing that.

Law had the strong urge to nibble on that bottom lip himself. It was strange. Normally when a patient was before him, his mind was completely taken over by his medical training. But with this odd girl before him, he found it hard to concentrate. She wasn't even his type, physically.

"Do you need my assistance in removing your shirt?" The pirate doctor's voice was low and Rayne instinctively knew that it was his bedroom voice.

And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't affected. As if her blush wasn't enough proof, her hardened nipples drove that point home even more.

The brunette lifted her hands and used them to push the man back a bit. To her surprise he allowed her to push him a step back. "I'm not comfortable with being half naked in front of a man I just met and who, basically, is intending to kidnap me. What sane woman would be?"

"Have you never been to a doctor before?"

"My doctor is also female, for one thing. Secondly, when using a stethoscope, she does so with my shirt on. She just slips her hand up under-what the fuck!?"

Before the girl could finish, Law had stepped forward again and placed one hand at the back of her neck while the other went under her shirt and placed the cold metal to her chest. She shivered at the cold and tried to push him back again but he wouldn't move this time. He tightened his hold on her neck in warning so she let her hands fall to her sides, clenching them into fists.

Law could feel the tension radiating off of his captive. He was standing between her legs with his hand so close to her breasts. Her pale skin was soft and very tempting. He even began to notice the light brown dots that decorated the bridge of her nose and cheeks when she blushed.

The girl seemed so innocent but he sensed an inner strength buried deep within her. He wanted to push her, provoke her.

_All in due time._ Law told himself as he cleared his throat and remembered why his hand was up her shirt in the first place.

"Deep breaths." Rayne turned her head away as his breath fell on her ear.

She did as she was told. Other than the closeness, the captain was being very clinical. At least for now. He was a man after all so the young woman would of course be cautious around him. Until she found out he was gay, she couldn't let her guard down. But something told her that he was straight. Well, from her point of view, it looked like a big something. Yay for her. _At least he's good looking. It could've been worse…_ But he was known as the Surgeon of Death. He was deadly so she should learn to watch her words around him too, as if that were possible. He had already informed her that he didn't like to repeat himself or take orders. But being a writer, it felt wrong to watch her words. Like a betrayal to who she was.

When Law was done, he stepped back and she pulled down her shirt, fixing it back to normal.

"Satisfied now?" The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted them. _Good going brain…_

The pirate chuckled. "Not yet, but all in due time."

That sound did things to Rayne. It was deep and from the chest, all sexy male.

She gave a mental shake of her head and glared up at him but the effect was ruined due to the blush on her cheeks. Law wanted to tease her more but instead put the stethoscope away and pulled a notebook from the drawer. He could take her blood pressure but he knew it wouldn't be accurate right now. He made medical notes about the girl before going back over to her.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

He stared at her with a frown. "While your lie up on stage was amusing, I won't tolerate it here."

"I'm not lying." She sighed. "I know I look like I'm in my late teens but I really am twenty-five."

She was older than him. It was only by a year but still…this was good news for him. When Law had thought she was, almost, too young, he had been planning to tease her until she no longer amused him. He was not into young girls, preferring woman closer to his age to pursue. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation, now that the woman before him was more than within his moral reaches.

"I hope you didn't think I was even younger than what most people guess at because that would be creepy. You're not a pedophile, are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"When I bought you at the auction house, it wasn't for anything sexual." He waited until she relaxed a bit as his words sunk in before continuing. "But things changed." She tensed up again and glanced off to the side, light freckles prominent in her blush.

The Surgeon of Death had been right, this mysterious girl was going to be very entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fishing Time

Hello all!

I meant to do this when I posted the last chapter but I had to upload quickly or end up posting late. So now, I will respond to your reviews!

.

For Chapter 1: 

Sefiyer - I was reading some Law/OC fics too. They're what inspired me to write my own. And I couldn't help the "slave" angle either. It's too good of an intro, lol.

MsWildLuck - I hope it stays interesting for you!

10th Squad 3rd Seat - …um…you know, I never actually thought about that. Let's ignore that minor missed detail…_

katz3ye - There is lots more. All in due time. :D

.

For Chapter 2:

MsWildLuck - Yay! You still find it interesting!

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Yes, yes he is. XD

Sefiyer - Well…'cause he's Law of course!

aqua-empress - Oh, sweety, just you wait. This is only the beginning. And no apologies needed. :)

I will now push cookies into my screen in the hopes that all you reviewers, followers, and favouriters get them. They're homemade chocolate chip! :D

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**Fishing Time**

Law ordered Rayne to follow him around the submarine. She felt lost very quickly. Having a crappy memory was a curse.

The last two places she was led to were where she'd be sleeping, which was thankfully a room to herself. Apparently it was a spare room used as storage. When she glanced inside she noticed it was set up like a bedroom already. Had the pirates done that while she was being "examined" by their captain? Next to her single room was a much larger sleeping quarters. The guys liked to bunk together, it would seem.

The brunette's dirty mind couldn't help but wonder if things of a yaoi nature happened in that room.

And then there was the messdeck. Some of the Heart Pirates were already there, chatting and drinking.

"Captain! When are we going to set sail?" One of the pirates asked.

Before he made his way to his crew, the Dark Doctor pointed to the kitchen part of the room with a tattooed finger. "Help yourself."

Rayne wandered over to the fridge. She noticed now how hungry she was. She had no idea how long she had been in this world already. She rummaged through the fridge then through the cupboards. There wasn't much but she could work with what was there. She grabbed two eggs, milk, and some meat which looked like bacon. She smelled the meat and milk to make sure they were still good and was satisfied to find they were not expired.

A simple breakfast was easy enough to make. And quick too. She wondered what the crew's cook was like…

The brunette started with the bacon first, frying it to the point before it gets crispy. While that cooked, she cracked and beat the eggs, adding some milk along the way. She poured the mix into another pan and waited.

Humming lightly under her breath, she scrapped at the eggs and stirred them up so no liquid was visible. When it was done, she put the scrambled eggs onto a plate and checked the bacon. They were about done too so she placed the strips onto a plate. She put the used dishes in the sink and made a mental note to clean them after. Lastly, she poured herself a glass of milk, because the only other option was beer, and walked to an empty table. There were three in the room, one of which was occupied.

It smelled good and Rayne couldn't wait to eat. Maybe being on this sub wouldn't be such a bad thing…

As she sat, she realized everyone was staring at her. She was the centre of attention, a loathed position, so she blushed a little and focused on eating her food. She had been so immersed in cooking that she hadn't noticed them watching her. Now it was making her nervous and almost killing her appetite.

"How did you do that?" One of the pirates moved to the table she was at and sat to her right.

She looked up from her food. "Do what?"

"I vote that Rayne becomes our cook!" The others started raising their hands and chattered in agreement.

Law must have told them who she was while she was cooking. Seeing their reactions to scrambled eggs, something so simple, was a bit sad. How could they not have a cook on board already? She honestly wouldn't mind being their cook. While distracted, she only barely noticed a piece of bacon being stolen from her plate. Rayne watched as the doctor chewed thoughtfully on the meat.

He was lucky he was not only the captain but someone who could easily kill her.

Rayne didn't share food. It was a lesson most learnt quickly and abide by. It would be difficult here though.

She glared up at Law to which his response was to raise an eyebrow.

"Rayne-ya will be in charge of cooking our meals from now on."

_Well…it could be worse._ She thought.

The captain watched in amusement as the girl brought her plate closer to her, as if protecting it from him. He decided to leave her alone as he took a seat across from her. His crew began asking her questions which she surprisingly answered.

Only when Bepo had walked in and sat next to Law, did she stop eating and ignore the men around her. She stared at his first mate, obviously fascinated.

"Bepo-ya, this is our new cook, Rayne-ya."

"That makes you my subordinate." The bear said.

"Is your fur as soft as it looks? Can I touch it?"

Bepo tilted his head to the side like curious animals tended to do and held out his paw toward the girl. She ran her fingers through the white fur and smiled at the softness.

Law's breath hitched and he had to remind himself to breathe. Her smile was breathtaking. It was genuine and peaceful, so sweet and innocent. He shifted slightly in his seat to try and relieve the sudden tightness in his pants.

And then the moment was over as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Do you know how to fish?" The captain's voice distracted her from her food again.

"Um…no."

~x~x~x~

At first, Rayne was terrified. She had never fished before in her life. Just the thought of struggling to do this on her own almost made her cry. Learning new things without any help was horrifying to her.

She sighed miserably and luckily managed to find her way outside. The sun was bright which worsened her mood but it perked up when she saw Bepo sitting on the railing with a fishing rod. _How did he get here before me? I left first._

The child in her wanted to cuddle into the large bear but she resisted the urge. Making friends with the Heart Pirates wasn't a bad idea. It would make them drop their guard for when she finally found a chance to escape.

Rayne walked over to the bear. "Hey, Bepo."

"Hello, Rayne."

"Can you teach me how to fish?"

"You've never fished before!?" The extreme level of shock on Bepo's face had her laughing out loud.

"No, Bepo, I've never fished before."

"I thought you were joking back in the messdeck."

Over the next hour, Bepo told the brunette everything he knew about fishing, which was a lot. He said it was easier in the river rather than at sea. Being a bear, she guessed it was. When he was done his explanation, they cast their lines and waited for fish to bite. They both managed to catch some but not quite enough to feed the whole crew. Bepo had to help her unhook the first few fish she had caught. Once she got over her initial hatred of touching raw meat, the two sat on the railing and fished in silence. It was peaceful and a bit too quiet so she started humming while thinking of how to prepare the fish.

At that thought, Rayne sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never cooked fish before. I have a good idea and can visualize it but actually doing it…" She sighed again.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Bepo." She giggled and smiled at him.

She began humming again.

"You actually managed to catch something." Rayne and Bepo turned to see Law inspecting what the two had caught.

"It hurts how surprised you sound." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sea.

Before Law could respond, a sharp pull almost had Rayne flying off the railing. _Maybe I shouldn't have sat up here like Bepo…_

The newly appointed cook held the rod as steady as she could and remembered what Bepo had told her about patience. Unfortunately, she was not strong like the polar bear so all it took was another sharp tug for her to slip off the rail completely. Law reacted quickly, wrapping his tattooed arms around her waist and pulling her back over the railing. She kept her grip tight on the rod, not willing to give up, and watched as one of the captain's hands left her waist and started to slowly reel in the line.

Planting her feet on the railing, Rayne held her position: leaning back against Law's chest.

If only this were a different situation…

"I wonder if it's a Sea King." Bepo said nervously.

All of a sudden, the tension disappeared as a giant fish leaped out of the water and over the submarine. As a result, Law and Rayne went flying back. She rolled over and sat up quickly, watching as Bepo caught and attacked the fish before it could go back into the sea.

While Rayne's attention was on the fish, Law's was on her. Not only was the girl straddling his waist now, her hands were flat on his chest and it made her arms press her breasts together. How easily he could close the gap between them and suckle on one of those mounds…it really was a shame that they were smaller than he preferred.

"That should last for a while." The cook sighed in relief, drawing his attention from her breasts to her face.

Rayne felt something moving under her so she looked down, her face turning completely red. The second her mind registered that she was straddling Law's waist, she jumped off of him as quickly as she could and stared down at the floor as the captain stood up. He picked up his hat, which had been knocked off in the fall, and placed it back on his head.

The blushing brunette started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She was so embarrassed, she didn't know what to do.

"Captain? Rayne?" Bepo's voice was like a beacon to her.

"Hey, Bepo, help me carry the fish inside?" Rayne picked up the basket and followed a confused Bepo inside the submarine.

Law let her get away for now. He had a problem to take care of anyways. With an amused sigh, he resigned himself to his fate of a cold shower. That was a rarity as well. It had always been easy for him to find a woman to bed. He had never needed to pursue someone before. Then again, he had never had a woman in his crew before. If he didn't proceed properly, things would get messy and dramatic.

He would need a plan. With that thought in mind, the pirate captain walked into his submarine and headed for his room. Even though what he really wanted to do was grab the girl and see if freckles decorated more than just her cheeks. Then kiss and lick them all…

~x~x~x~

"Are you sick? Your face is red." Bepo asked his new crew mate, concerned for her.

"I'm fine, no worries." She mumbled quickly.

The two carried the fish to the freezer and placed it inside. She decided to keep out what she would need for a late dinner and started cooking something up. Bepo watched her as she struggled to find her rhythm. After a few minutes of being grossed out by gutting fish, she soon found a speed and process to work with. Touching raw meat had always bothered her but she would quickly get over the feeling. Skinning the fish was decidedly more easier to handle than gutting.

When she was done, she frowned at the uncooked meat.

"How should I prepare this?" Rayne asked herself. _I wonder if there are any allergies I should worry about?_

She looked over at Bepo. Seeing as Law also served as the doctor for his crew, he would know best. She began to fidget with the knife in her hand and tried to convince her brain that there was another way rather than going to the captain for something. But he really was the best option…

_How long could I avoid him for anyways?_

Sighing, the girl resigned herself to her fate.

"Bepo, I need you to guard this fish, okay?"

The polar bear saluted. "Aye, aye!"

She giggled and couldn't resist the urge to scratch his head. As she did so, he got a happy almost daydream-like look on his face.

_So soft! I must do this several times a day!_

Before the cook could get too lost in the soft fur, she pulled back and took a deep breath. She gathered what very little courage she had and prepared herself to meet with the captain. She walked around the counter and stood beside Bepo.

"How do I get to the captain's room again?"

~x~x~x~

Rayne repeated Bepo's instructions in her head over and over so she wouldn't forget. _I need a map…_

When she finally drew closer to Law's room, she started walking slower and slower. Her nerves frayed almost completely and her heart beat faster. Confrontation, on any level, had always been a pain in the ass. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Took you long enough, Rayne-ya." The words were whispered into her right ear.

She spun around and flattened herself back against the door. Her dark eyes were wide and a blush stretched over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her brain kick-started itself after a few seconds and she gave a mental shake.

Law found her reaction priceless. It was far too easy to tease the poor girl and highly amusing.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She mumbled and glared off to the side, rubbing her ear.

"Are you trying to order me around on my ship?" He tried to sound menacing but the smirk on his face ruined the effect.

"It's a friendly suggestion." She shrugged.

A finger under her chin lifted her head up and she stared questioningly into light grey eyes. "Is there a reason why you were standing outside my door?"

The young woman was confused for a second before her brain reminded her why she was there.

"Oh! Ya, right." She shook her head and stepped off to the side, the movement causing Law to break contact with her. "Does anyone have any allergies that I should be aware of?"

"No."

"Good." She spun on her heel and walked swiftly back to the messdeck.

Law watched her disappear around the corner before going into his room. He needed to get some work done before a distraction popped up again.

~x~x~x~

Rayne paused in the doorway to the messdeck and couldn't help but laugh. Bepo was standing, in a fighting pose, between a few of the Heart Pirates and the fish she had been preparing.

_Such a sweetie._

The brunette hummed a little as she made her way around the counter and started shuffling through drawers and cupboards, looking for spices. All she managed to find was salt and pepper. _It'll have to do for now._

She sprinkled the seasonings on the fish, coating both sides liberally so the flavour would really sink in. When that was done, she put some butter in a pan and waited for it to melt. As she fried the fish, she could feel the crews eyes on her. The attention made heat rise to her cheeks. She forced her mind to focus on cooking rather than the people behind her.

The only thing her mind would allow her to think of was a certain tattooed captain. And, damn, she loved men who had tattoos.

.

~o~o~o~

.

And so Rayne is now the cook for the Heart Pirates. This chapter is probably the most detailed I will get with cooking food ever as it can be a bit boring and dull. But it was necessary here.

You know, if Bepo hadn't been a third wheel during the fishing incident, there might have been a yummy scene in this chapter…don't worry Bepo! I still love you!

Tattoos…I'm waiting for the anime episodes that feature Law in the Dressrosa Arc. Where his sexy tattooed chest is finally revealed…**drools**

.

P.S.: playing around with formatting is kinda annoying. O_o And thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat for pointing out a typo. I edit twice but some still slip by, lol.


	4. Chapter 4 - Introducing the Crew

Hello all!

Thanks for reviewing:

aqua-empress - Why, yes, I do love to cook, lol. I would be fat too if I didn't enjoy cooking so much. Yes, Law is only attracted to Rayne physically right now but he is a man and a man has needs. XP It would mess things up though, you're right. So I wonder what's gonna happen. :o I hope you continue to love it! **hugs**

MsWildLuck - Thank you! :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Thanks for locating the typo!

Sefiyer - Yes it would be! Is it wrong to be jealous of my own OC? XD

Sugar . Sweet . Apples - Oh! What're you cooking? Tattoos… **drools** For some reason your username didn't wanna come out right on here. O_o

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**Introducing the Crew**

As Rayne served the fish she had cooked, she counted ten crew members (including Law). When she prepared her own plate, she found a seat across from Bepo who was sitting next to the last person she wanted to be around right now: Law.

After a few bites and looking around the messdeck, she turned to Bepo.

"So, Bepo, tell me about the crew."

"Why not ask the captain?" The bear asked in confusion.

"Because I don't think the captain would give me a satisfactory response."

Law raised an eyebrow at that and smirked a little. He decided to keep silent and continue eating. She really was good at cooking.

The brunette took a bite and waited on Bepo. Finally, Law nodded and the bear excitedly turned back to her.

"There's Penguin and Shachi." Bepo pointed to the pair that the girl easily recognized from the anime. "They grew up together on the same island so they're really close friends."

The bear pointed at the largest member of the Heart Pirates. "That's Jean Bart. He was captain of his own crew but was caught and made a slave. Captain Law freed him and he became part of our crew." She remembered seeing that.

"The blond human is Art." She glanced over at the man. From what she could see, he had blue eyes, one of which was covered by his hat. "We found him on the Grand Line, on a winter island!" She smiled as Bepo, obviously, started daydreaming. She wondered how often he was able to visit a snow-filled island.

After a few more seconds, the bear came back to reality. "Sitting next to Art is Kitsune." He had light blue hair and brown eyes. Unlike most of the Heart Pirates, he didn't wear a hat. "He's from a spring island and he can turn into a fox!" With a coincidence like that, Rayne wondered if that was his real name.

"We call the man with white hair Inu." Upon hearing his name, Inu turned to them. His eyes were yellow. "He can turn into a wolf! He was hiding on the ship for almost a month before we even realized he was here!" She saw him smirk before turning back to his food.

"Next is Neiro." The man had short brown hair with long bangs that covered his eyes. "He was left to die in the dessert. The captain saved him!"

"And that is Mason." The man had dark red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. A hat covered his eyes. Unlike the rest of the crew, his jumpsuit was sleeveless to show off stylized versions of leaves or a jungle scenery. He also had two gold bangles above his biceps. "Mason can turn into a parrot! He was our enemy at first but after we helped him save his forest village, he joined the crew."

Rayne repeated what Bepo told her to make sure she remembered it all. She was bad with names. She smiled at the bear across from her.

"Thank you, Bepo."

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"That's not fair! Why are you two suddenly so close!?" Shachi and Penguin sat down on either side of their female crew mate.

"I'm sorry." Bepo became depressed.

The girl couldn't help but laugh, thinking how cute the bear looked even in that state. She reached over and scratched his head for a couple of seconds.

"It's okay, Bepo."

The two pirates on either side of her draped their arms over her shoulders. She simply sighed and continued to eat.

"We're going to show Rayne around the ship."

"I already did that." Law leaned back in his seat.

"You two can show me around again." She shrugged as the two high-fived over her head.

The captain narrowed his eyes at her but she pretended to ignore him. This would be good for her. Maybe she would be able to draw a map this time or something.

~x~x~x~

Penguin and Shachi had walked around the submarine several times with Rayne. On the last round, she led them instead and found everything easily. After parting ways with a thank you, she made her way outside the sub for some fresh air. The sun was slowly setting and the lights from the Archipelago were bright. But it wasn't bright enough to hide the stars in the clear sky. Not many were showing yet but the brightest ones were making an appearance.

She stared up at them for several minutes before her eyes widened in surprise. She recognized some constellations.

"How is that possible?" She frowned in confusion.

"Talking to yourself is sign of mental illness."

"I'm starting to think you're a stalker."

Law stood beside the cook with his back against the railing. He had his hands in his pockets and looked like his usual lazy self.

"The submarine is a small ship. You can't avoid me forever." He smirked down at her and she sighed in response.

"You're not that special. I'll avoid everyone in due time. It's in my nature."

"What else is 'in your nature'?"

"Where's the fun in telling you? You'll just have to learn as you go, like everyone else." She shrugged and turned her back to the sea, wanting to look back up at the stars. "Orion…" She mumbled under her breath.

"You know the constellations?"

"I've always been drawn to the stars and what lies beyond the sky."

It wasn't exactly a lie. She really was in love with space and all of its mysteries. She would often joke that if she were smarter she would have worked for NASA. But she was meant for other things it seemed.

"It hasn't even been a day and I haven't heard you say anything about wanting to go home. I can assume that you don't live on the Archipelago since you haven't mentioned anything about collecting your clothes or other important items." The captain pointed out logically.

The brunette tensed at his words. "I don't live here."

"Then where do you live? How did you end up here?"

Law watched as Rayne started nibbling on her bottom lip. He realized it was a nervous, subconscious tick. She didn't even realize she was doing it. What was she hiding from him?

"Being honest with me would be a good start." He warned her.

"I don't like to lie but I know that you won't believe what I have to say. So by default, you'll think I'm lying anyways."

"Try me." The doctor moved to stand in front of the her.

She sighed as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm not from this world. In my world, your world is something we watch for entertainment." She paused for a second. "But don't take that like I just said. Umm…I can't think of how else to describe it. Your world is a thing of fiction in my world." She waited for a few seconds before Law nodded at her to continue. "This has happened to me twice before. I don't know who keeps tossing me into different worlds but the last time it happened I was twenty-one. The first time, I was nineteen."

She was right: he didn't believe her. But why come up with an obviously ridiculous story? He decided to humour her. He wanted to see how long she could keep going before she messed up or gave herself away.

"Does your family worry when this happens?"

"They don't find out. For some reason, when I'm brought to another world, it's like my world's time freezes. When I do end up back where I belong, it's as if I had never left."

"That's convenient."

"It's annoying, in a way. I'm not gone for weeks or months, Law. I'm going for years. Do you know how strange it is to age two or three years then one day be back at a younger age. It's a really weird feeling." The girl shivered.

"Will you be able to figure out how to get back?"

"Unless there's a Devil Fruit with that kind of power, there's only one way for me to get back. This has only happened to me twice so it's not a definite theory."

"When you talk like this, it shows your age more." Law chuckled a little, causing Rayne to blush. "You should do it more often."

"Why would I? It's easier when people think I'm younger. They tend to underestimate me or ignore me all together." Amusement danced in her dark brown eyes.

"They're mistake."

"My pleasure." She sighed wistfully and closed her eyes, looking peaceful.

"That almost sounded sadistic."

She only shrugged in response.

Law had thought he had been positive in his first assessment of this strange young woman. Now he was second guessing himself. She came off as young and innocent, almost fragile. She even appeared child-like when dealing with Bepo. But then there were times when he caught glimpses of a darker more mature side to her. Just who and what exactly was she?

Rayne covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched her hands above her head. She pushed away from the railing and smiled at him.

"Good night, Law."

The Surgeon of Death stood there, paralysed, as she spun around and walked inside the submarine. It almost looked like she had sparkled in the fading glow of the sun. That sweet little smile…again his mind went back to his original thought on her.

How could she seem like two people at once?

~x~x~x~

The next few days were interesting to say the least. Everyone watched the battle at Marineford. It was horrifying as the world seemed to hold their breath in silence at what they watched. Rayne knew what to expect. She knew what was coming. And it still sickened her. She wanted to somehow stop what was to come but what could she do?

"We're going there."

Law said at her side. She didn't say a word only followed the Heart Pirate captain to the submarine.

.

~o~o~o~

.

So I made up some crew members. They're not shown very often in the fic but I thought I'd mention them in case I wanted to use them in the future. The main ones I'll use are the non-OC ones (Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Jean Bart).

I had debated whether or not Rayne should tell Law the truth about being from another world. But since I wanted her character to be honest and "pure" (to an extent), I decided the truth would be better.

There will be a slight time skip next chapter but you'll be missing nothing. I just wanted to skip over the war at Marineford, Luffy's recovery, and the Heart Pirate's stay on Amazon Lily. If you've seen the anime/read the manga, you know the events that take place anyways. And I didn't want Rayne to influence those events or change One Piece's time line/history. This will change in the future, however, since Law plays a big roll later on in One Piece.


	5. Chapter 5 - Weapons and Alcohol

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

MsWildLuck - Thank you! :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - I'm so happy you think so! :)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - And while Law is trying to "catch her in a lie", he'll be learning more about her which means forming an attachment. The Dark Doctor doesn't stand a chance. XD Updates are once a week (usually Sunday or Monday). I would love to update more often but if I did, I'd catch up to myself too quickly and then fall behind in updates. So to avoid that mess, once a week is all I can manage right now. But if it makes you feel better, the first Arc is completely written and edited so updates will be a constant thing. :D

Sefiyer - There really needs to be more LawXOC fics. I've actually thought up another two while writing this fic but we'll see what happens with them. They won't be nearly as long as this one so I might be able to write some chapters in between this main fic. In any case, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! :)

Tadelle - Thanks! :)

Marina Mihawk - I shall keep it up! Thanks! :D

Forgot to say this last chapter: also thanks to favouriters and followers! Internet cookies for everyone! They're oatmeal chocolate chip this time! XD

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**Weapons and Alcohol**

.

**Three Weeks Later…**

Rayne had watched everything in silence. It was heartbreaking. She mostly hid in her room, unable to bear the sight of Luffy in that state. She couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. A wave of relief washed over her when Law had announced that they were leaving. All of the tension from a few days ago was slowly dissipating and she was finally starting to feel normal again. Even the crew had gone back to being their loud, boisterous selves.

She had a problem now, though. She didn't know what to expect. She was now in the "two year time skip" period which she knew nothing of. There were some events she was aware of, sure, but she didn't know when those things would happen. And the series focused on Luffy and his crew. She supposed that now she would see what the Heart Pirates did during this time. While a small part of her was excited, she was mostly terrified.

And now she was officially part of the crew as their cook.

Rayne had reluctantly agreed with the one condition that she would never wear the jumpsuits the other crew members did. No one argued against her on that point. She somehow knew that, even though the crew had only male members, they meant her no harm. That still didn't stop her from reacting to certain things. Some of them were more touchy-feely than she would have cared for.

The brunette heard shouting outside her room announcing that they were approaching an island. Surprisingly, Law had ordered them to sail the Grand Line some more. Since his ship was a submarine, getting to the New World would be easy enough. She wondered why he wasn't going there yet. He had acquired an eternal log post for the Archipelago so returning would be no problem.

Maybe Law knows he's not ready for the New World yet.

~x~x~x~

Rayne smiled up at the multicoloured leaves around her. The island the submarine had reached was an autumn one. She loved this season. The others were happy about it as well. Most of the crew was from North Blue or winter islands so the temperature from this island was manageable.

The cook was currently following Bepo as they wandered around a town they had found. She had been ordered to shop for food and the polar bear would carry it for her. She sighed as she thought about the captain. It seemed like he was avoiding her. Not that she minded, it would make things easier.

The past few weeks had been terrible. For some reason, Law had tended to Luffy's wounds and refused to leave the boy alone until he was stable. He was so focused on his task, the doctor in him becoming the dominant personality. Even when they had been on Amazon Lily, he had left the cook alone. Well, that was mainly due to her being "spirited away" by the women of the island, claiming that she needed to be away from men for a while.

That was an experience Rayne quickly wanted to forget. They forced her into very revealing clothes that _no one_ would ever see her in. She had changed into her normal clothes before returning to the submarine on the day they were to leave.

The brunette had had a lot of time to think about her future while locked in her room with no pirate captain to tease and annoy her. And again, her instinct told her to run. She'd only get herself killed if she stayed with the Heart Pirates. Or be a liability and get one of them killed. And, in spite of her best efforts, she was starting to like the Heart Pirates.

Firstly, for her plan to work, she needed a weapon. Being alone and looking young and vulnerable, meant people liked to prey on her more. Luckily, she had some skill with blades. She had been taught how to fight back in the other worlds she had gone to. Those skills would definitely come in handy now. As long as she didn't draw any major attention, she would be fine.

Law had given her some money for clothes and other necessities.

"Hey, Bepo." The bear looked down at her. "I need to do some personal shopping, will you be alright bringing the food back to the ship?"

"Of course!" He smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Thanks, sweety!"

As they parted ways, Rayne wandered into a random clothing store and bought several items. She changed into one of them: blue jeans, black tank top, and a long, thin black jacket that reached her knees. It wasn't cold out but even a slight draft could give her chills. And she hated being cold. Only in the hottest summer days did she go without a jacket. While most women had hundreds of pairs of shoes, Rayne's clothing obsession was jackets. Humming lightly under her breath, she continued to explore the town, looking for a weapons shop. When she spotted one, she went in and looked around.

The store had all kinds of weaponry: guns, swords, knives, cannons, and so on. She went right for the swords. There were three bins filled with katana. Hooking her bags on one arm, she spent a long time pulling the Japanese style swords out of their sheathes and testing their balances. Unfortunately, most were too heavy, being meant for men, of course. The lighter ones, her critical eye noticed, were flimsy and would break too easily. With a depressed sigh, she moved onto the knives.

There were so many different types of blades. She had no use for curved ones so she ignored those instantly. Her hands fell upon the serrated ones first. The thought made her laugh, that her mentor would be proud. She unsheathed them, tested their weight, and twirled them between her fingers for a few seconds. None of them felt right. She sighed again and placed the last knife she inspected down.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The store's owner walked over to her and smiled.

"The swords and knives, are these all that you have?" She gestured around the store.

The man frowned. "We have a few items in the back, but they won't ever sell."

"Why not?"

"They're cursed. No one wants them. I keep them locked up."

"If you really think they're cursed, why not toss them?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh no! That would bring bad luck!"

"Okay…so…can I see them?"

Hesitantly, the man walked to the back of his shop. The young woman stepped over to the counter and waited. While she was terrified of ghosts and spirits, if these blades suited her, she would have to buy them. She could only hope that the man was just really superstitious…but in this world, you never knew. As her mind conjured up spooky images, the man came back from the other room. As long as she didn't hear any scary stories about the weapons, she should be fine.

"Here you go." The man put the three boxes he had been carrying on the counter in front of her. The wood was plain, nothing special at all.

Rayne opened the bigger box first and gasped at the beauty of the blade before her. The hilt of the katana was black and blood red. The sheath was black as well and had a fancy outline of a dragon that was also crimson in colour. The guard was gold. She picked up the sword and unsheathed it, watching as light danced along the blade. It was almost weightless in her hand. She spun it around a couple of times before sheathing it once more and placing it on the counter.

Next, she inspected the smaller boxes. They were twin blades with black leather sheathes and a red outlined dragons. The blades were not Japanese in style though. They were more modernized, in her opinion. The hilts and guard were both black and when she unsheathed them, she noticed the blades shined red.

"Why are they red?"

"They have been soaked in the blood of many people." The shop owner spoke in a timid, low voice.

Rayne shrugged, sheathed the knives, and placed them along side the katana. "I want these three. How much for them?"

The man was shocked at first but recovered after a couple of seconds. "They're free. Just take them, get them out of my shop!"

She smiled brightly. "Thanks!" She placed the blades back in their boxes and put them in her bags. As she turned to leave, the man stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't you want to know why they're cursed?"

"Nope and if you tell me, I'll kill you." Her smile remained as she said this.

The shop owner released her arm and she continued out onto the street.

Now the girl had everything she wanted. But she wouldn't try to run away yet. It would be to suspicious. She needed to know how long they would be on this island first. Maybe she could fake her death or a kidnapping. She doubted that the Heart Pirates would look for her.

~x~x~x~

After putting her clothes away and making dinner for the crew, Rayne decided to go out for the night. She went to her room and removed her new blades from their boxes. She untied the string around the sheath of the katana and tied it securely around her waist. The two knives were placed behind her back, at her waist, and criss-crossed through the belt she had bought. She had fashioned the belt to permanently hold the sheathes in place. She sat on her bed and looked at the boxes. On the lids, were the names to her weapons. The katana was Ryuketsu no Ryu, bloody dragon. The knives were called Shi no Futago, twin of death.

Considering what her Zanpakutou had been called in the world of Bleach…she wasn't really surprised that Fate had led her to these blades.

Now that she was geared up, Rayne left the submarine and wondered what night-life was like on this island. She knew someone, probably Law, had told her it's name but she couldn't remember. Her brain had deemed it as unnecessary information. For once, she didn't argue it.

Sadly, not much was going on so she decided to hit up a bar. The last time she had a drink was before she arrived in this world. Thinking back, that was almost a month ago now. Had it really been that long? The whole battle at Marineford thing and caring for Luffy afterwards was like a blur. Well, anyhow, now seemed like the perfect time to fix her drinking habit. She walked into a tavern of some sort and headed straight to the bar area. As she waited for the bartender to finish serving someone on the end, she wondered what she would order. Looking at what was advertised behind the bar, she decided on sake. She hated beer, preferring sweet drinks rather than bitter ones. Sake was unique though. She liked it no matter what.

The bartender came over to her and she ordered her sake. He came back a few seconds later with her drink and she sipped at it slowly, savouring it rather than gulping it down. Alcohol tended to make her sleepy so drinking it slowly was always the best option.

When the brunette was half-way through her drink, silence fell around the bar as the doors opened and closed. She ignored the tension, enjoying her light buzz.

"What a coincidence, Rayne-ya."

Lazily, the young woman turned and looked up at the captain of the Heart Pirates. "Is it? Is it really?"

With his usual grin on his face, Law sat down next to his newest crewmate. He didn't answer her but instead ordered a beer. Slowly, the bar picked up it's activity once more. He watched as the girl next to him tried to ignore him.

While checking her out, the pirate noticed the katana that rested at her hip.

"I didn't think you knew how to use a sword."

"Of course you'd think that." She turned to him, dark eyes captivating him.

As was typical when consuming alcohol, she grew bolder. She didn't fidget as much or avoid looking at him.

"How skilled are you?"

She smirked. "Very." Then she laughed a little. "At least in other worlds."

Law couldn't help but think she was slightly crazy. She talked about being from and going to different worlds. She said it with such certainty and honestly that he partially believed her. But he couldn't even fathom such a thing.

It was why he had decided to keep her around. He needed to know if she was telling the truth or if her story would start to crumble in on itself. Well, that and teasing her had become a very entertaining pass-time which might lead to certain bedroom activities.

"Maybe we should spar sometime."

"Only if you don't use your Devil Fruit ability. You're pretty strong when you create your own space like that."

He hadn't shown her what he could do and he doubted his crew would just openly tell her. She must have heard about him from someone. Not many knew exactly what he could do but it was common knowledge that he had a Devil Fruit power.

"How do you know about my Devil Fruit?"

"I thought I told you already." She frowned.

"Your story about being from another world-"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me." She mumbled and sipped at her drink. "I don't blame you though. But seeing as how in this world, people can eat fruit and gain all kinds of weird powers, how can people still doubt the extraordinary and the seemingly impossible?"

"You have a point."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. It's my truth. Even if you think I'm wrong, what's the harm is just going along with it?"

"It could be a sign of a mental disease and, seeing as how I'm a doctor, that would fall into my field of expertise. Especially now that you're part of my crew."

She nodded. "True." The Dark Doctor was surprised that she had agreed with him so easily. "Well, you can test me and do your doctor thing all you want. One day, I will disappear and return to my world." She finished off her drink and ordered another one.

Law watched as his cook crossed her arms on the bar and rested her head on them, turning her head toward him so they could continue their conversation. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Is there a time limit as to when this will happen?"

"Nope. There might be a trigger of some kind but since this has only happened twice before, I can't really tell." She kept her eyes closed as she talked.

"What happened this first time before you went back to your world?" He decided to play along, intrigued by her story more and more.

She sat up again and took a sip of her drink. Her hands were so small and delicate-looking. He seriously doubted she could handle a sword. Maybe if she were lucky, she could wound an attacker and then run away. She didn't have any callouses or scars, unless they were hidden under her clothes. She looked like someone that was protected rather than a fighter.

Rayne took a few minutes to think before she looked back at him.

"Let's see. I had just been rescued by some assholes who thought to use me against the guys I was with. See, I was viewed as a weak link and, compared to my guys, I was. But they underestimated me." She giggled. "So, they found me, saved me, and took me home. Three of the four saw me as a partner-in-crime, a younger sibling and a friend. But the fourth…he pretty much ignored me most of the time until fate kept intervening. We became friends through conversation mostly. I still can't figure out when that changed." She frowned in thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Anywho…the two of us had started sleeping together long before this kidnapping. But that night when he took me, something had changed. I could feel it. When we woke up the next day, he told me, that even though he didn't understand the feeling or the words…he told me he loved me." A small, sweet smile formed on her face. For some reason, it irritated Law. "The next few days were uneventful until, out of nowhere, I was suddenly back in my world."

"What happened to the man?"

"Somehow, he found his way to my world." She shook her head and gave a breathless laugh. "I should have seen it coming, to be honest."

"How so?"

"He's a man that always gets what he wants." She shrugged.

Law thought about her story while drinking his own drink. She sounded as if she were really remembering the events of her past. Hearing her talk about loving another man had bothered him. She belonged to him now.

"How about the events of the second world?"

She turned to fully face him. "That was where I learnt to fight with a katana." She paused for a second. "Back in the first world, I was taught to use knives. Anywho…in that second world, your katana was called a Zanupaktou and was like a part of your soul." She reached to grab her cup and sipped at it before continuing. "Before I left that world…I was with a man who I had hated at first. He was possessive and called me his mate. The thought of having my freedom taken away or someone thinking they owned me…it really pisses me off." She glared down at the drink in her hands. "However, due to certain events, I realized that was how he showed he cared. It was twisted and messed up but my heart reached out to him. He protected me like I was precious." She smiled that same smile as before. Law frowned. "He almost died while fighting for me. I was torn at the time too. I loved him so I thought about following him into death, but then my heart reminded me of the other that I loved. It was so confusing, loving them both. I thought I was a horrible person." She laughed a little before looking up at him. "When all was said and done, the battle over and the two of us given our freedom, he took me to his home, a place for both of us to live together for eternity." And there was that smile again. "He made love to me before telling me how much he loved me." Her smile faded into bitterness. "But the next day, I was back in my world. Crawford comforted me while I cried. He knew what had happened and didn't even get mad that I had cheated on him. He consoled me even though I thought I was a terrible person." She sighed and sipped her drink, frowning when she realized it was almost done. "But then, a few days later, Grimmjow was in my world. I had both of the men that I loved in my life. They argued a bit over me until settling for sharing me. I didn't think they would come to such an agreement considering how those two are but for my sake, they formed a truce of sorts." She laughed and shook her head.

The young woman waved over the bartender and ordered another drink.

"They're idiots for settling on sharing you."

"I think so too. But they knew me well enough to know what losing either one of them would do to me."

"Or you tricked and trained them well." Law smirked and finished off his drink.

He waited for her response but when he heard nothing, he glanced over at her. Her head was turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. He watched her for a full minute before speaking up.

"No comeback?"

Her shoulders stiffened right before she turned back to him. "Fuck you."

Law's light grey eyes widened in surprise. The girl was glaring at him with tears in her eyes. Some had slipped past her eyelashes and trickled down her cheeks. She fished some money from her pocket, tossed it onto the bar, and then left without another word.

.

~o~o~o

.

The three week time skip…is probably not accurate but three is my favourite number so I went with that, lol.

OooOOhhh! Now Rayne has some weapons. But just how good is she with them?

The other worlds she went to: Weiss Kreuz and Bleach. The two guys from those: Crawford and Grimmjow. I wrote those fics a long time ago and plan to rewrite them at some point. Also, I do not own those animes or those characters! Might as well throw in that disclaimer now. And while I'm at it, the title "I'll Be Gone", is a song by Linkin Park which I also do not own.

Yeah…cliffhanger-ish ending… _ Forgive me? T_T

.

Also, I am reaching out to all of you who read this fic. I need one-shot ideas for Law and Rayne. Can't tell you why…yet. And I need a lot of ideas. Credit will be given to the ones I use and it will be greatly appreciated. **hugs** Here's a hint: it's for the second Arc of this fic. :D


	6. Chapter 6 - You're trapped now

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

Sefiyer - A shirtless Law rating!? Best day ever!

MsWildLuck - Thanks you! :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - No, he really doesn't, lol.

Shiningheart of Thunderclan - Yeah, I wanted a simple and easy reason as to how she gets back to her own world. I didn't want to make it complicated because that's not the focus of the fic. I haven't played FFX yet, but it's on my list. I recently beat FFVI again though, XD. In response to her reaction: you'll find out in this chapter, lol. I love it when reviewers demand updates. It makes the fic feel loved. :)

And thanks to favouriters and followers! Hmmm…let's do red velvet cookies with vanilla icing drizzled on top this time!

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**"You're trapped now."**

Rayne was so angry at what Law had said. And, as usual, when she was mad or frustrated, she cried. It was irritating but she couldn't help how her body responded to such emotions. She walked aimlessly through the town, wiping tears from her eyes, while cursing the captain of the Heart Pirates. This would be the time to up and go. If she saw him again, she would try to kill him.

The brunette found her way into a park and sat down heavily on a bench. Her buzz was partially gone now. That irritated her too. With a deep sigh, she leaned back and stared up at the stars.

What Law said shouldn't have bothered her. Normally, it wouldn't have. But because she had been drinking, her defences were lowered and she couldn't block out his words in time.

"Words are power." She muttered to the silence around her.

Cuts and bruises can heal in time. But the damage caused by words was long lasting and could break your spirit easier than any form of physical pain. Over the years she had gotten good at taking the power away from words. However, there were times and instances when she couldn't predict what would be said by certain people. The problem was, it was usually those closest to you that said the most hurtful things.

That was another thing that confused her. Maybe she had gotten too comfortable with Law while she had been drinking.

Rayne glared up at the stars when she thought about him.

Footsteps sounded off to her side so she glanced in that direction instinctively. She wished she hadn't. Law walked lazily closer and sat next to her on the bench. She ignored him and continued to look up at the stars. But she couldn't do that for long. The alcohol in her system didn't want her to remain silent.

"You're lucky I'm too comfortable to move or I'd kill you right now."

"That's not a bad idea."

The brunette sat up straight and turned to the pirate. "Wait, what?"

The Dark Doctor stood up and walked a few feet away from her. "We're going to spar." He smirked at her. "Unless you're afraid."

The cook glared at him for a moment before wearing a neutral expression. She slowly got to her feet and started to walk toward him with an almost lazy-like pace. She put her hands behind her back and stood only a foot in front of him. She tilted her head to the side slightly and frowned up at him. Law was about to tell her that they should go back to the ship but he heard the metallic hiss of a blade being unsheathed.

The pirate captain only barely managed to dodge Rayne's attack. She had, in fact, cut his shirt and just scratched his skin. As he jumped back, she followed after him, twirling a knife in her right hand. He was surprised and amused by her. He dodged her attacks easily until he decided to catch her wrist. She spun into him in response and pulled a second knife from behind her back. He caught her other wrist just in time before she could drive the second blade into his thigh.

Law chuckled. "You're trapped now."

Without responding, the woman in his arms stepped down on his foot hard then kicked back on his shin. He lost his balance and grip on her so she took a step away from him as he fell to one knee. She turned on one leg and aimed a kick at his head. He caught the limb and pulled her, causing her to fall on her back. Air left her lungs in a rush as her back hit the floor. The dcotor was on top of her in seconds. He pinned her hands to either side of her head and straddled her waist. To his surprise, again, she didn't struggle. He waited for her next move but she simply stared up at him, face completely blank, almost bored-looking.

"I believe that if you really wanted to kill me, you would have found a way."

"Agreed."

"Now I'm confused." He chuckled. "I thought you said you wanted to kill me."

"Being mad at someone isn't a valid enough reason to take their life. Acting in anger only causes pain."

It was in moments like this, when she spoke with wisdom, that Law saw her for the young woman she was rather than the teenager she looked like. He wanted to hear more from her. He wanted her around, even if she was crazy. And, in spite of what he originally thought, she was a good fighter. Somehow he knew that when she did die, it would be on a battlefield, laughing in her enemies faces. Even though he thought that, the idea of her dying left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Are you done holding me down? The ground is hard and not very comfortable." She raised an eyebrow at him.

The captain had to admit…he liked her this way. Pinned beneath him, at his mercy…

Her cheeks were flushed from the small fight. Her chest raised and lowered as her heart raced with adrenaline. He couldn't resist the lure of her covered breasts. How easy it would be to sample them now…

Law gave his head a mental shake. She was a member of his crew. As much as he wanted her in his bed, sleeping with her could cause problems. There was the risk of emotions getting involved. That kind of attachment would be a weakness, one he couldn't afford.

Finally, the Dark Doctor stood up and Rayne followed suit. She sheathed her knives behind her back and glanced over at him. Still being effected by the alcohol in her system, she didn't think twice about reaching over to his shirt where she had cut it. She didn't notice how he tensed at her touch. She looked up at him.

"I'm not buying you a new one." With that said, she turned and walked away.

Law rested his hand on the place she had touched him. Again, she had surprised him. Alcohol really did make her braver. He would have to remember that.

~x~x~x~

Rayne glared out the porthole window as the sun beamed through it. She buried herself under her blankets and tried to get back to sleep. Voices and noises around her room made that impossible. She made a mental note to kill whoever she passed on her way to the messdeck. They would probably laugh and think she had a hangover but the truth was, she was always like this when woken up before she was ready to wake up. She put on a pair of flip-flops and slowly made her way to the messdeck. She did pass by crew members but she realized she had forgotten to take any of her blades with her.

_Lucky bastards…_

Yawning, the sleepy brunette entered the room and made herself a coffee before finding an empty table to sit at. Three of the Heart Pirates were at one of the tables talking quietly among themselves. She sipped at her drink slowly telling herself to take a nap at some point during the day. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. As long as she fulfilled her duties as the cook for this crew, she had all the free time in the world.

She heard the three say: good morning, captain, before returning to their hushed conversation.

Law made himself a coffee and decided to sit across from Rayne. He opened his mouth to say good morning but before he could, she placed a finger in front of her lips and shushed him.

"It's too early for being social."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she sipped her coffee. "Why are you here then?"

"Some idiots were making noise around my room."

Pushing her coffee cup aside, she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Within minutes, the girl was asleep. Law drank his coffee slowly, wondering what he should do. There was no harm in letting her sleep here but it wouldn't be long before more Heart Pirates started filtering into the room. The noise would wake her up. And, clearly, she wasn't a morning person. Without another thought, he stood up, placed his empty cup in the sink and walked back to the woman.

"Room." A blue dome emerged around the submarine.

Slowly and carefully, the pirate captain picked up his only female crew member from her seat and teleported to her room. When he got there he heard what she had been talking about. She was next to the room where the other crew members slept. They were awake and chattering. She moved in his arms, burying her head in his chest and frowning. At this rate, she'd be woken up again. He teleported again and this time brought her to his room.

Law placed her on his bed gently and stared down at her as his dome disappeared. He frowned slightly, confused by his own actions.

Why had he done that? Why didn't he just leave her in the messdeck?

He sat down in the chair at his desk and simply watched her, trying to figure out why he treated her the way he did. As if she meant something…

How was that even possible?

While his physical attraction to her was unavoidable, his other reactions to her were confusing. When she talked about sleeping with other men, it made him jealous. When he saw her tears at the bar, he felt guilty. This was what he had been trying to avoid.

The girl was too interesting and entertaining to ignore completely. He liked making her blush and seeing the spark of defiance in her. It was growing stronger within her.

Where did he go from here then? Quit her cold turkey and be miserable or continue to pursue her and accept the consequences.

.

~o~o~o~

.

Originally, I had Rayne winning the fight. Then the image of Law pinning her down came to mind… XD

Poor Law. He knows what he wants but how will he get it without the risks involved?


	7. Chapter 7 - A Girl Named Serenity

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

MsWildLuck - I know, right. :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Among other things. If Law begins to care/love her, she's a target for his enemies.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - I wonder who will make the first move. It'll be interesting to see.

And thanks to followers and favouriters! Have some lemon meringue pie!

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**A Girl Named Serenity**

Slowly Rayne opened her eyes and thought for a moment that she was dreaming. She didn't recognize her surroundings at first. As she sat up, she noticed Law sleeping in a chair a few feet from her. Frowning slightly, she stood up and walked quietly over to him. He looked younger when he was sleeping…

Without a second thought, the girl turned back to the bed and grabbed the blanket. As quietly as she could, she placed the blanket over the captain. The second the blanket settled on his body, his eyes snapped open and he pushed her down, pinning her beneath him. Her head hit the floor hard and she winced in pain.

"Fucking hell." The cook grumbled.

"Rayne-ya?" She cracked open her eyes and gave the man above her an annoyed look.

"That's the last time I do something nice for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you sleeping so I thought to cover you with a blanket…then you attacked me." She pushed at his chest. "Can you get off of me now?"

"What if I don't want to?" Law smirked down at his captive.

He watched as the brunette started to fidget with the blanket that separated them. She turned her head away and blushed. He loved it when her face heated up like that. It was cute… he wondered how she would react if he made advances toward her. Blushing was inevitable but would she struggle harder against him to get away or would she give in?

_Only one way to find out._

Law leaned down and pressed his lips to Rayne's exposed neck. She tensed at the contact but made no other movement. He continued to kiss his way up her neck until he reached her ear. His tongue traced along the shell as it turned red from her blush. He chuckled deep in his chest.

The pirate's experiment ended far too soon as two hands pressed against his chest and pushed him away slightly. He let her.

"If you need to get laid then I suggest finding someone else." His cook's voice was low as she spoke but he could tell she meant what she said.

"What if I choose you?" He smirked down at her.

She gave him a sweet smile. It was almost his undoing. "I won't have sex without love being involved. That only leads to regret. Since you're male, I don't expect you to understand."

He let her push him up more so she could get out from under him. With a sigh, he stood as she made her way to the door. It was worth a shot. But it bothered him to be rejected so outright. It wasn't like she hated what he was doing to her.

Rayne opened the door but turned back to the captain before leaving. "Besides, I doubt you could handle me."

Law stood, stunned, watching the door close as she left. He really hadn't expected her to say something like that. Didn't she know that those words sounded like a challenge? Was she teasing him?

Well, if it was a challenge, he would rise to meet it and come out victorious.

~x~x~x~

Rayne hummed slightly under her breath as she walked around town. As she rounded a corner, something bumped into her legs. She stumbled back and looked down. A small girl with light grey hair looked up at her with terrified green eyes. She had cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. Her clothes were tattered and dirty.

Smiling gently down at the girl, Rayne placed her hand on the small head. "What's the matter, sweety?" She massaged the girl's head in a soothing motion.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, however, loud voices were heard several feet away.

"You can't hide forever, brat!"

The girl clung to Rayne's leg at the voices. Acting on instinct, she picked up the child and ran a few feet away, ducking into a side street. She kept going until she couldn't hear the men's voices anymore. She put the girl down and knelt on one knee in front of her. Using her sleeve, Rayne wiped away the girl's tears and smiled gently at her again.

"My name is Rayne, what's yours?"

Hesitantly, the girl looked up at her. "Serenity."

"Alright, Serenity, can you tell me why those men were chasing you?" As she spoke, she patted down the dirty hair in a soothing manner.

"I ran away."

"From where?"

"The dark place where they keep us all." The girl started shaking so Rayne took off her jacket and placed it on the far-too-skinny shoulders.

"Are there more kids in the dark place?" Serenity nodded. "Do you know why you kids are being kept in the dark place?"

She nodded again and her shaking became worse. Rayne wrapped her arms around the frail child and rubbed her back calmly. She started humming again and rocked the girl in her arms. When she seemed to calm down a bit, she answered the question.

"They put us on a stage and when someone says a high number, we go home with that person."

_Child slavery…_

Rage boiled inside of Rayne. She picked up the child and carried her to an inn where she bought a room for a few nights.

They spent the next few hours taking a bath and patching up wounds on the girl. Rayne even went out to buy some clothes for her. When everything was done, the girl fell asleep on the bed while Rayne watched over her from a chair off to the side.

She wanted to find this "dark place" Serenity had mentioned and free the other children. But could she do it alone? She didn't want to drag the Heart Pirates into this. While she was, technically, a part of the crew, the world didn't know it yet. There was no bounty on her head. If she acted stealthily, she could be in and out no problem. She would kill anyone who got in her way so no evidence was let behind.

Checking her watch, which was still working, the brunette realized it was close to being lunch time. She smiled at her digital watch. It was close enough to the right time which was better for her.

She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers through Serenity's soft hair. The girl blinked up at her slowly.

"Sorry to wake you up, sweety, but I have to go make lunch. I'll be back with some food for you, okay? Promise me you won't leave this room. And if you hear someone coming, hide under the bed."

The girl nodded before Rayne kissed her forehead and left the room.

~x~x~x~

The Heart Pirates were in heaven. They ate in bliss as Rayne finally served them their food. She ate quickly and packed some leftovers as she covertly left the messdeck. This went unnoticed by all except the captain. She had seemed distracted and that caught his attention immediately. So when she left, he quietly followed her.

When Law saw her go into an inn, a flare of rage hit him. Was she meeting someone here? Was she sleeping with that someone? It was irrational, yes, considering that his second question should have been: was she betraying me?

He continued to follow her until she entered a room on the second floor. When she closed the door behind her, he pressed up against the door to see if he could hear anything. After a few seconds, he did hear voices.

"Here you go, sweety, I made some food for you."

_Sweety…?_ Had she, in fact, slept with someone?

"After you finish, go back to sleep." A pause then a soft laughter. "Yes, I'll sleep with you."

Without another thought, Law kicked open the door and glared at…Rayne holding a little girl? His expression went blank. With a sigh, Rayne released the girl and walked over to him, closing the door again. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's the brat?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Rayne sighed again as she went back to the girl and patted her head. "It's alright, sweety, this man is a friend of mine. He won't hurt you." She smiled gently down at the child before turning back to him with narrowed eyes. "Right?"

It sounded like an order but he was too confused to be angry. He would punish her later for it. "Yeah…right." The pirate walked further into the room at sat down on a chair that was a few feet from the bed.

The girl watched him wearily as he moved but eventually did start eating again. Who was this girl and why was his cook taking care of her? Was the girl her child? Rayne turned to Law and gave him a worried look. Now that bothered him…

"This is probably normal in this world…well, it's normal in mine too, sadly…" She frowned and sighed again. "Somewhere in this town is a slave-ring. Children are being sold to men for…I don't even want to think of what for." She looked down at the floor in disgust.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" He frowned in confusion.

"I want to save those kids. I want to kill whoever is in charge…and maybe some of the buyers as well." She looked back up at him. "I don't want to drag the crew into this since this is my own personal decision." Her dark brown eyes shined with determination.

Law was in awe of her. She was noble and he respected that. He knew that if he fought her on this, she would leave his crew. And he couldn't allow that. She was quickly becoming valuable. It had only been a month and already he couldn't resist her natural nature and charm. She could be sweet and awkward but in the next instant be fierce and deadly, shy and then teasing. Such a contradiction…what other sides of herself was she hiding from him?

"We'll talk to the crew after dinner and then make a plan."

The brunette's eyes grew wide in shock. "Really?"

"Yes."

The smile she gave him stole his breath. It was bright and full of happiness. It only lasted for a few seconds before she turned back to the mystery child. He burned that image into his mind, never wanting to forget it…vowing to see it again in the future.

.

~o~o~o~

.

I feel like I'm teasing you readers by stopping certain scenes from happening. XD

Looks like there's gonna be some ass-kicking going down next chapter!

Also, still looking for one-shots for Law and Rayne. :D


	8. Chapter 8 - A Kiss In The Darkness

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

MsWildLuck - I hope so too. :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - They appreciate the support!

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - True, very true.

And thanks to favouriters and followers! Um…here's some caramel crumble cake!

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**A Kiss In The Darkness**

"So I'm guessing you followed me as soon as I left after lunch, huh?"

"You were acting strange."

"You were watching me?"

Law chuckled. "You challenged me. I'm merely waiting for my chance to pounce."

Rayne laughed. "I shouldn't have said anything when I left your room." She shook her head, still smiling. "But how could I resist? I wanted to see your reaction and it was hilarious."

The pirate chuckled again as they walked back to the submarine. The port was close enough to town that they didn't need to waste money by staying at the inn. The woman next to him carried a wide-eyed girl on her back. She stared at the submarine like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Honestly, it probably was. It was Law who had suggested bringing the girl, Serenity, back with them. It would be safer that way. And it made Rayne happy.

How quickly he went from playfully teasing her to ignoring her to wanting to sleep with her. She was a strange young woman who continued to amuse and interest him. That was a rare thing to find. The women he met were all the same. They lacked a certain depth. Whenever he was around, they just wanted to sleep with him. Which he wasn't complaining about but every once in a while it was nice to be able to talk to someone he was interested in. The mindlessness of the women he slept with was irritating.

But now, finally, he had a body and mind to pursue. It was challenging but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

"What did you think when you saw me going to the inn?"

"I thought you were sleeping with someone."

Rayne laughed again. "You would think that." She sighed. "I should be insulted by that but I guess that's the norm." She paused for a few seconds before sending him a smirk. "Were you jealous? What would you have done if I were with a man? I mean, you did kick open the door."

"I would have killed him." He said the words coldly and truthfully.

"You wanna bang me that badly, huh?"

"Honestly, it's not often that I'm able to find a mind that I like and find it within a pleasing body."

"Aww, listen to you sweet talkin' me and stuff." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

Law made a mental note: Rayne didn't except compliments.

They arrived on the ship and the cook carried the girl to the messdeck. The Heart Pirates gave them confused looks, some asked the captain what was going on but he told them that he would explain after dinner. They accepted that with ease. Serenity's innocent green eyes took in her strange surroundings. She was too distracted to be afraid of all the men around her.

Rayne had been worried about that. She ran her fingers through the soft grey locks, absentmindedly playing with the strands. Her hair was short but still long enough to hold on to. It was probably cut like that on purpose…

"Ren, sweety?" The girl turned to her. "Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Can I?" A smile started to form on her face.

"Of course. What's your most favourite thing in the world to eat?"

The girl thought for a few minutes before responding. "Soup. The one with potatoes and meat and carrots, I love carrots, and all other kinds of stuff!"

"Do you mean stew?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. I'll make stew for dinner and you can help me."

As the two wandered off to the kitchen section of the room, Law watched Rayne's every move. He was impressed at how easily she could handle the girl. Maybe it was some kind of maternal instinct. More of his crew started to filter into the room as dinnertime rolled around. The girl did get a little distracted by them but Rayne soothed away her fears easily enough. The captain watched as she ran her hands through the grey hair, wishing she would do that to him. He wanted her tender side as much as he wanted her fierceness.

~x~x~x~

It wasn't much longer before the food was done and everyone started eating. Serenity was mesmerized by Bepo, so much so, that she forgot to eat. Rayne just laughed and let her be. Eventually, she started eating too.

After dinner, Law stood and drew the attention of his crew.

It was Rayne's turn to be mesmerized. It seemed like he was taller than normal as he stood, waiting for the full attention of his crew. None of his usual lazy personality was evident. There was still a smirk on his face but combined with the authoritative glow in his light grey eyes…she felt a pleasant chill run up her spine. Oh how she wanted to jump him right then and there.

The brunette licked her suddenly dry lips. Seeing this side of him was killing her. It was like his aura had shifted. This was Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates.

"I know you are all wondering about the girl we brought on the ship earlier today. It would seem that there's a slave-ring on this island selling children to men. We're going to gather information and destroy this organization."

The men cheered saying how disgusting this was and that it had to be stopped.

Rayne had been worried, at first. What was going on on this island was none of their business. Serenity squeezed her arm and she looked down at the girl. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. The brunette wiped them away causing the girl to look up at her. She smiled down at her and received a shy little smile in return. She would be forever grateful to the men around her.

~x~x~x~

It had been decided that Art and Neiro would stay on the ship with Serenity. The two men played cards with her to distract her from her worries. With that settled, Rayne was able to focus on what she needed to do. Which she was still pissed off about. After a few hours of information gathering, it turned out that some of the men bought kids at young ages to be trained for when they were teenagers and then would use them for sex.

Unfortunately for the Heart Pirate's cook, she looked like the exact age that these men preferred their sex slaves to be.

The brunette fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt as she walked to the bar. Not the same one as before, the bartender might recognize her. She had been forced to leave her blades with Law, who had promised to watch her every move from the shadows. She was wearing a tight tank-top, that showed a good amount of cleavage, and shorts that were way too short. She had complained about wearing them because she couldn't wear underwear with them. To which the captain had replied: go without any.

He had been smirking and laughing at her the entire time through their conversation about her part in the plan. She was going to make him pay for this. She didn't know how, yet, but her limitless imagination would come up with something.

When the young woman finally reached the bar, she walked hesitantly inside and saw the man she needed to "seduce". He was big with muscles and was probably as tall as Law. He sat at a table with two other men who were about the same size, more or less, and equally as ugly and filthy. She walked to the bar and smiled sweetly at the bartender.

"Are you old enough to be in here?"

She frowned. "There's an age limit?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah! My friends told me that the drinks here were really good for a first time." She giggled and smiled, inwardly hating herself.

The bartender raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, I don't known. Something sweet?"

"Just a minute."

"Okay~!" She replied in a sing-song voice.

Yup…Law was definitely going to suffer when she got her hands on him.

In a few minutes, the girl got her drink and took it to the table almost next to the men she was targeting. She purposefully chose the seat that faced away from them so she could make a show of bending over to show them her ass as she sat down. She sipped at her drink a few times and waited. When she got halfway through, she knew it wouldn't be long. It never took long…

As if on cue, the man got up from his seat and pulled out a chair at her table. He tried to smile kindly at her but couldn't really pull it off. Rayne gave him a polite but nervous nod.

"Having a good night?" He asked her.

"Well I was…but then my boyfriend dumped me." She pretended to hick-up and looked miserable.

"Oh? Why would he break up with a pretty little thing like you?"

She looked up at him shyly. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"My boyfriend. He said I was fat." She pretended to cry and allowed him to put a hand on her in comfort.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Rayne was led out of the bar and around the back. She pretended to be too drunk and upset to realize where he was taking her. Until they were well hidden from view. Before he could touch her anymore, Rayne kicked him hard between the legs. He fell to his knees.

"That was quite a performance." Law chuckled as he emerged from the shadows.

His cook glared at him as a blush stretched out on her cheeks. He almost wished that she would dress more revealing on a regular basis. Her normal baggy clothing hid her curves, which was a damn shame. Seeing her pale bare legs caused his mind to imagine them wrapped around his waist…

"Shut up and give me my blades…and some clothes."

Ignoring her for the moment, the pirate captain turned to the man on his knees. He kicked him hard in the face, knocking him out. More Heart Pirates appeared and carried the man away. Law turned to Rayne to see her still glaring up at him.

"What?"

"Clothes and weapons!"

The Dark Doctor grabbed the girl's chin between his fingers and brought their faces close together. They were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I do not take orders from anyone." His voice was low and cold.

The brunette said nothing and remained frozen in his grasp, her dark eyes wide with fear. She really needed to remember to reword her sentences around him…

Law released Rayne's chin and his usual smirk returned as if nothing had happened. He heard footsteps and voices and decided to grab her again. He put one arm around her waist and his hand covered her mouth. She struggled a bit as he walked back with her into the shadows, pressing her back to his chest.

"Quiet." He whispered into her ear.

She went still and waited as the other two men from the bar walked around the corner, clearly looking for her and their friend. They were confused but shrugged it off before leaving. When he thought it was safe, the pirate captain removed his hand from his cook's mouth but he didn't want to fully let go of her yet. She tried looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you still holding me?"

"I don't want to let go yet."

The girl sighed before trying to pry his arm from her waist. He only held on tighter in response. She felt so good pressed up against him.

"If you continue to struggle and wiggle against me, I'll be tempted to take you right here behind this bar." He whispered into her ear before pressing his lips to her neck.

She immediately went still and he chuckled at her reaction. "Don't we need to get back to the ship?"

"Yes, we do." But he still made no move to release her.

Instead, Law shifted forward slightly so his erection pressed up against his captive's ass.

Rayne's cheeks were flushed red. She knew they had to go, that this was bad…letting him hold her. But it felt good. She wanted to relax against him but she couldn't. They had a job to do and she couldn't afford to get distracted. What could she do to get away? She did the only thing she could think of: she turned in his arm and stretched up to plant a kiss on his lips. His shock at her actions made him loosen his grip so she could step away from him. He took a step forward but she shook her head and held out her hands to stop him.

"That was not an invitation, just a distraction." With that said, the girl spun around and left.

Law was convinced he had just imagined what had happened. It was so sudden and unexpected…he couldn't believe it. She had kissed him. It was brief and barely noticeable but it had happened. Her words only confirmed it. It had happened too fast for him to even notice if her lips were as soft as they looked.

.

~o~o~o~

.

Law acting all assertive like a true pirate captain…**sighs**

I don't really care for the "bar scene" in this chapter but I really wanted what came after it to happen…so ya…

Silly Rayne, that was very clearly an invitation. Stop being a cocktease! :(

Still looking for one-shot ideas for Law and Rayne.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cards With The Boys

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

MsWildLuck - Thank you! :)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Thanks for catching the typo. The writing program I use doesn't detect grammar because I find it too annoying, lol. I'm going to try an wait a few weeks before watching One Piece. In the past I'd wait a few months or until the arc was over then devour the entire thing in one sitting. But we'll see. And thanks again for catching the typo!

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - Ya, Law being put off his game is very amusing, lol. See, that would work if he wanted her heart. But he doesn't right now, or at least he doesn't yet realize what he wants. Also, I do like your idea. Maybe I'll steal it for another LawXOC fanfic of mine. XD

And also thanks to favouriters and followers! I shall give you all turkey with stuffing and mashed potatoes this time!

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**Cards With The Boys**

After changing into her normal clothes: t-shirt, jacket, and jeans, Rayne was ordered to stay away from the infirmary. But she was bored now. She figured Law was torturing the man they had targeted.

And she kinda wanted to see it.

Nothing could be worse than watching a certain Berserker torture random people for fun.

What would Law do to her if she disobeyed his order?

The brunette was curious but at the same time worried. He may have his moments where he seemed normal and sane but she knew differently. Having such nicknames as: the Dark Doctor and the Surgeon of Death, was a good warning. If she could avoid it, she would rather not get him angry at her.

She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him. True, it was the only way to escape his hold but still…her cheeks heated up at the memory and she tried to scrub the red away with her hands. Her brain didn't help by suggesting that she do it again. And soon.

_Traitorous organ…_ The girl grumbled mentally as she rested her head on the table in the messdeck. This was the only place she could think of going. Serenity was a sleep in her room with Bepo as a giant living teddy bear to cuddle with. She was kind of jealous of the girl…

"Hey, Rayne!" Penguin's and Shachi's voices broke the silence in the messdeck.

The two sat on either side of her as three others sat on the opposite side.

"Hey, kid." Inuki sat across from Shachi, who was on her right.

"Good evening, Miss Rayne." Kitsune sat in front her.

Lastly, Mason nodded at her and took the seat opposite of Penguin.

"Hey, guy. What's up?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to play a game of cards. We use our chores as bets." Penguin informed her cheerily.

"That sounds interesting. What game do you guys play?"

"Depends on who draws the highest card." Inuki pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and started shuffling them.

One by one, they all picked a card and turned them over at the same time. It was Rayne who won with the Queen of Hearts. As she shuffled the deck she thought about what game they could play. She could pick poker or blackjack but those were kind of boring. After a couple of minutes, her mind came up with the perfect game.

"Any of you guys played Asshole before?"

"There is not a game called Asshole." Penguin looked shocked.

"Sure there is. Allow me to explain." She started to deal out the cards until none were left. "This first round is practise so you guys get the gist of it." When all the cards were dealt, the cook began to tell the boys how to play. "The point is to get rid of all your cards before anyone else. The first person to do so is called President. The second person is called Vice-President. The second-last person to get rid of their cards is called Vice-Asshole. The one who failed to get rid of his cards before everyone else is called Asshole." She paused for a few seconds to collect her thoughts. "So, to get rid of your cards, you put them down on the table, face up, in order. For example: if there's a five on the table, you can't put and four or three, it has to be higher than five.

"If someone puts down doubles or triples at the start of the turn, everyone else has to put down double or triples as well. If you can't go, you pass. The turn is over when no one can top the highest card on the table. And the highest card is two. So after the royals, it's ace then two.

"The only time you can put a single card on top of a double, is if it's a two and nothing beats a two. Unless there are jokers in the deck."

Rayne looked over at Inuki who shook his head. "No jokers."

"Okay." She took another pause to think. "Alright so, when the game is over and the titles are given out, in the next round, the person who is Asshole gives their best two cards to the President who then gives their two worst card to the Asshole. The same is done with the Vice-President and Vice-Asshole, but only one card, not two. Everyone else is considered Neutral and keeps their cards.

"I'm thinking that the Asshole at the end of the three turns gets one of the Presidents chores. To make things fair, after every three rounds, we should start fresh with no titles because it can be hard for the two on the bottom to get out from there."

After some questions and reaffirmation of the rules, the six started playing. During the practise round, everyone understood what to do.

But now the game was on and Rayne was determined to never be on the bottom. She didn't want their chores. But she did put her only one on the table.

"Take this!" Penguin slammed down his three of spades to start the game.

"I see your measly three and stomp all over it with my eight." Mason placed his card on top of Penguin's who gave a mortified look.

"Nooo!"

Kitsune took a few seconds to think before placing a ten on the table. Inuki grumbled as he passed. Shachi grinned and placed a king on the small pile.

"Ha! Beat that." The redhead poked Rayne's cheek.

The young woman sighed deeply and as she swatted his hand away. "Pass."

She played like she always did: non-aggressively. As long she she landed a Neutral title, she was happy.

Hours went by as they played. Many chores changed hands as they went. The only ones who remained Neutral the entire time was Rayne and Mason.

When all was said and done, Inuki had the most chores, only one of which being his original duty. In the end they were all happy that she had remained on cooking duty.

"What did you guys do before I got here?" The female crew member laughed at them.

"We managed fine. It wasn't the best tasting food but we weren't starving or anything." Shachi shrugged.

"The captain would have done something a long time ago if needed. He is the doctor of the ship too, right." Mason smirked a little.

"Yeah! The captain takes good care of us idiots." Penguin laughed.

Rayne admired and envied their bond. The group dispersed and left the messdeck. She rolled her shoulders back as she walked and heard a satisfying crack. She always got stiff when sitting around for too long. She distracted herself on her walk by looking out the portholes. The sea looked calm and glimmered like diamonds.

Before the brunette could get to her room she saw Law round a corner, walking toward her. He was covered in blood and had an annoyed look on his face. She quickened her steps to reach him faster.

"Hey, Law. Is something wrong?"

The captain of the Heart Pirates was extremely frustrated. He was so lost in his irritation that he barely heard the softly spoken words. He stared at the young women before him. She had a frown on her face and her dark eyes were gazing up at him in worry.

"No matter what I do, I can't get him to talk."

On rare occasions, this did happen. However, the only times his torture methods seemed to fail was when it was directed toward a Navy official of high rank. But that was to be expected.

Having failed with this nobody…it was infuriating.

"Mind if I try?" His cook suggested.

The Surgeon of Death couldn't help but laugh and smirk at the innocently asked question. "If you think you can stomach it, be my guest."

He was curious to see what she would do. He was betting that she wouldn't last five minutes.

With a nod, Rayne walked past the doctor and headed to the infirmary. He followed silently behind her, eagerly anticipating her reaction. She pushed open the door and walked slowly to the mess on the bed.

There was blood and gore everywhere. Some organs were trapped in Law's Devil Fruit power on the desk. The man had a couple of IV's in his arms. One was blood so he wouldn't die of blood-loss. He had been cut in several places as well. Those cuts looked red and angry as if prodded to cause more pain.

The Dark Doctor watched as the strange woman inspected what he had done. She didn't look disgusted. She seemed perfectly fine. She hopped on the bed and straddled the man's stomach, instantly getting blood on herself. He sneered at her in response and opened his mouth to say something but she caught his tongue between her fingers.

"I can assure you that anything that was done to you before will seem like kittens were licking you compared to what I am going to do now." With that said, the brunette released the man's tongue and grabbed the bloody scalpel that was on the table next to her.

She held it up and watched as the lights danced on its surface before taking a deep breath and focusing once again on the man below her.

What Law saw next, he would never forget.

Rayne held the man's head down with one hand as she slowly stabbed his right eye over and over again until all that was left was mush and goo. She then turned to the next eye and cut around it until she could pull out the sphere with her bare hands.

The man screamed and fought against his bindings as she dangled the eye between her fingers with a bored look on her face.

"You don't need eyes to tell my captain what he wants to know." The girl then crushed the eye in her hand and pressed them hard against the man's mouth. She waited for him to calm down slightly. "You now have a choice. Answer the questions and I will end your life quickly. There will be no more pain. If you refuse, I will not stop next time."

The cook then began to tell the man everything she was going to do to him. The man trembled at her words, clearly terrified. She went into great detail to describe all the pain she could deliver to him.

Law, on the other hand, had a very satisfied grin on his face. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. She was sadistic and vicious. And when covered in blood, she was the most beautiful thing the Surgeon of Death had ever seen. He wondered how in the world this glorious creature before him was the same blushing, awkward girl that had recently become one of his crew. It was almost like she was bipolar or schizophrenic but she had none of the other signs of those disorders.

Just what, exactly, was she…?

The captain, of course, got his answers from the man only seconds after Rayne had explained, in explicit detail, what she was going to do to him. They left him there on the bed as they left.

She shivered next to Law in the hallway. "I hate being covered in blood."

The doctor looked down at her in confusion. "Then why did you even go in there?"

"You needed him to talk." She shrugged and walked in the direction of her room.

"Have you done something like this before?"

"No, nothing like this."

He reached out to grab her arm and pulled her to a stop. She had to be lying to him. She knew exactly what she was doing in there and what she said to him would terrify a lesser man. The details and descriptions, the soft child-like voice she spoke in, the occasional giggle…

"You're lying."

"You misunderstand. I've never tortured someone to get them to answer questions before." Then she smiled up at him, sweet and innocent. "But that doesn't mean I haven't tortured someone for other reasons."

"What were those reasons?"

"Once to learn and the other times for revenge." The girl turned to fully face him now. "I don't regret anything I've done in my life. I live in the moment and know that any decision I make, in that moment, is one I will be able to live with forever."

"Not a single regret in twenty-five years?"

"Nope, none."

"What you said to him, had you done those things specifically before?"

"Some, yes. Some no." She smirked at him, dark eyes dancing with sadistic glee. "See, words are power. And I am quite good at using words as weapons when I need to." A sad smile replaced the sadistic one. "In my world, I'm a writer. A novelist. My imagination is limitless. I'm not very strong and my skill with a blade only goes so far. But my imagination and talent with words are my greatest strengths." Pride began to shine in her eyes and it was very unexpected. To see such an emotion in someone so fragile was odd.

Every time Law thought he was beginning to understand this strange woman, she shattered the image. He'd have to add this newly acquired information to what he already knew of her.

The Dark Doctor smirked and released her arm. With a mock salute the brunette left him standing alone in the hallway. If only she knew what he was planning for her…

.

~o~o~o~

.

The Berserker mentioned at the beginning of this chapter is Farfarello from Weiss Kreuz.

I wanted a bit of bonding between the crew and Rayne and decided a game of cards would be fun. Also, Asshole is a real card game and it is lots of fun. XD

So Rayne is just as messed up and sadistic as Law…awesome. :D

Wait…what's Law planning for Rayne?!


	10. Chapter 10 - Masks and Contradictions

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Hmm…I wonder what he's planning.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - Yup, and that's exactly why I wrote that scene.

aqua-empress - I love reactions to that eyeball scene, lol.

And thank you to favouriters and followers! Hmmm…this time I will make and send through the internet a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. You know…these "thank you" spots make me hungry. O_o

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**Masks and Contradictions**

Rayne didn't know what to do. After she made breakfast for the crew, she washed the dishes and frowned in thought. Obviously they couldn't make a move toward that child slave-ring during the daytime so they had to wait for nightfall. But what could she do to pass the time. Serenity was being entertained by Bepo who was happy to do it. It was cute how close the two became.

She hated being bored. She needed something to keep herself busy. But what?

"Rayne?" The bear's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Bepo?"

"Captain ordered me to go into town, can you watch Serenity?"

"Sure thing, sweety." She smiled at the bear.

The little girl ran over to her. The cook stood from her seat and picked the child up, carrying her to her room. They sat on the bed, Serenity's back to her chest.

"Would you like me to comb your hair, Ren?"

The girl nodded happily so Rayne busied herself with her task. She brushed the girl's short, soft grey hair until it was smooth. After that, she decided to braid a piece on the side. It was difficult with how short the hair was, but the girl said nothing, only smiled in a child-like innocent way. The brunette didn't know when, or why, but she started to sing as she worked.

"I was so happy when you smiled, your smile breaks through the clouds of grey, far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring, where the flowers will bloom renewed again, knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars from yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again, although you can change: let's stay together, always."

"Your voice is pretty."

"Why thank you, sweety."

When Rayne was done with the braid, she pulled the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly. They both giggled as the older female buried her face in the soft locks.

"You're so cute, I love you!"

~x~x~x~

Law was frozen as he stood outside of Rayne's door. He had been on his way to the messdeck when her soft voice caught his attention. She was singing. He didn't know what to do. He waited as she finished the song then heard her laughing and talking with Serenity. He wanted to hear her sing more. If he waited long enough, would she? He doubted she would sing on his command. How would she react if she knew he had been listening. He smirked at the thought. Something else to tease her with later…

The captain was about to continue on his way when he heard his name coming from the other side of the door. He stepped closer to it and listened.

~x~x~x~

"Are you alright being on this ship?"

Serenity nodded. "The captain is a little scary."

Rayne couldn't help but laugh at that. "He does look scary but he's nice enough, I suppose."

"Really?" The girl sounded doubtful.

The older woman turned the girl to face her. "Yes, really. He didn't have to do anything about what's going on on this island. But he chose to help out."

"I thought it was because you wanted to help me."

"I would have helped either way, to be honest. Having the captain agree just makes things easier."

"Do you like him?"

Her innocent question made the cook blush. "He's my captain, I gotta like him."

"Why is your face red? Are you sick?"

"Ren-"

Before Rayne could say anything else, the door to her room opened and Law leaned lazily against the metal frame. He had a smirk on his face and the brunette knew the man had heard their conversation. But how much had he heard exactly?

"Did someone say sick? As the doctor on this ship, I can't have any of my crew coming down with something."

The cook glared at him but Serenity spoke up before she could say anything. "Rayne's face is red! She might have a fever."

"That's not good at all." The Dark Doctor walked over to the two girls. "Serenity-ya, stay here for a bit while I give Rayne-ya a check-up in the infirmary."

"I'm not-"

"Aye, aye, captain!" The little girl nodded seriously.

The Surgeon of Death's smirk only widened as he picked up a blushing Rayne and carried her from the room. She struggled in his arms but he only chuckled in response. He ignored her protests until they reached the infirmary.

"Damn it, Law! Put me down!"

"That sounded like an order."

The young woman stiffened in his arms. He placed her down on the metal slab and when she tried to sit up he held her down with a hand around her neck. Her dark eyes were wide with fear and he noticed that she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She had even began nibbling on her bottom lip which made him want to do the same. It only took a few more seconds before she gazed off to the side, her nerves making her unable to keep eye contact. His expression gave nothing away as he leaned down over her and whispered into her ear.

"It would seem that remembering to watch your words is becoming difficult for you. Perhaps you need some assistance."

"I'm sorry." The words were shaky but they gave him pause.

The captain lifted himself up off of his cook but his hand remained around her neck. She had started shaking and her eyes were getting watery with unshed tears. He was confused. He expected her to fight more. He frowned in disappointment and with a sigh, released her. She sat up slowly as he turned to leave the room.

"That was certainly anti-climactic." Law froze at the brunette's words and turned back around.

Rayne was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. When she noticed he had stopped, she giggled and smiled at him. She turned and let her legs dangle over the edge of the slab.

"For someone who doesn't like lies, you sure do suck at detecting deception."

The Dark Doctor stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before walking back over to her, anger simmering in his grey eyes. Before he could say or do anything the brunette held her hands out, touching his chest and keeping him at arm's length.

"You can be mad at me all you want. Punish me, hurt me if it makes you feel better. But I won't change. I've been the way I am for years, for so long that I can't just be someone else all of a sudden."

"You seem to switch who you are at your convenience all the time."

"Wearing the appropriate mask in any given situation is who I am."

"Do you even know who the real you is?"

The cook laughed. "Of course. Only an idiot would get caught up in an illusion."

Law knew she certainly was no idiot. She was surprisingly wise. But now that she was revealing these things to him, he wanted the truth. And he wanted it now.

"In the time since you've been a part of my crew, how many masks have you worn?"

"Other than getting that guy at the bar, this was the only time."

"You have to be lying."

"Why?"

"How can you be shy and awkward one moment then sadistic and callous the next?"

"I don't understand the question." She frowned.

"You're a walking contradiction. How is that possible?"

"Oh, that." Rayne sighed and finally let her hands fall to her lap. "That's just me. There are certain aspects of my personality that have been with me for the first half of my life. I can't seem to shake them even though they irritate me. That's why I'm shy and kind and all that crap. The more…harsher…side of me is what I chose to become to survive so I wouldn't be eaten alive by manipulators." She shrugged. "So that leaves me with what you see now. While it is my instinct to be kind, when I need to be cruel, I will be."

While having some answers had finally pleased a portion of his curiosity, Law now wondered how she became this way. He would get his answer to that question another day. He still had something that needed to be done.

"You still need to learn your place."

"You can try. But it won't work." She spoke in a bored tone, as if from experience.

"You've been through something like this before?" The captain frowned.

"Let's just say that you're not the first sadistic bastard that wanted me to be…yielding." The brunette let out a breathless laugh as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"They were lacking in technique then."

"Well, we'll see, won't we." She sighed.

The thought of someone else's hands on his cook only irritated Law more. She had talked about two other men from other worlds as her lovers. Were they the ones she was referring to? The Dark Doctor scowled. It didn't matter. Rayne was his now. And he would teach her not to give him orders. He would succeed where the others had failed.

But not yet. As much as the Surgeon of Death itched to have his hands on her, she needed to be in top physical shape for what was to come tonight. He needed her at her best for the mission. However, the second they were done and he had her all to himself…

"You may go."

Rayne looked up him, shock clear in her dark eyes. But she didn't question it. She simply hopped off of the metal slab and walked around him to reach the door. Before she left, she turned back to him.

"You may think this a lie, but you should know anyways." Law turned to the brunette and waited for her to continue. "Rayne is my nickname. You will never know my real name for I will never tell it to you. The only reason I'm telling you this now, though, is to make something very clear." There were no traces of the young teenager he had originally thought her to be. She looked her age in this moment and the look in her eyes made something stir in the pit of his stomach. "You can't catch the rain."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "If you hold your hand out while it's raining, the drops fall into your hand easily."

"But then it is no longer rain, but water. Rain can only be rain when it is falling."

And with that, the cook was gone.

Law watched the door for several minutes, turning their conversation around in his head. She had a strong will, of that he was certain. What would it take to break her of it? And did he even want to anymore? Her parting words were said in a quiet voice. In the span of seconds she had made him want to fuck her to wanting to console her. She was beginning to make his head spin but all that did was make him want to understand her more. She was still hiding things, even if did get only a glimpse of her true self. What was her past like that made her this way?

The best, and easiest, solution would be to torture the information from her.

A dark smirk stretched on his face. Having her at his mercy was something he very much looked forward to.

.

~o~o~o~

.

The song Rayne sings as she tends to Serenity's hair is the English opening to the anime Fruits Basket. Which I don't own, obviously.

And so Rayne explains a little about herself to Law. But he is still unsatisfied…in more ways than one. ;)

Rayne can be quite unknowingly craft. It's funny how she doesn't know the effect her words have on Law sometimes.

Also, Rayne's past isn't very exciting or epic, so don't get your hopes up, lol.

Oh the things Law would love to do to Rayne…if only she knew. Don't worry Law, all in due time. :D


	11. Chapter 11 - When Plans Go Awry

Hello all!

Thanks for the reviews:

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Of course it is, lol. Why try to hide the obvious.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan - Of course you can favourite the quote! :) Ya, Ren's a cutie. **cuddles her**

And thanks to the followers and favouriters! Today I make for you my awesome chicken pot pie.

.

~o~o~o~

.

**The Grand Line Arc**

**When Plans Go Awry**

Rayne sighed as she sat alone in her room. Bepo had come back and wandered off with Serenity, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She shouldn't have said anything to Law. She really shouldn't have. She knew she shouldn't have. But she couldn't help it. What she should have done was let him think he had pushed too far and left. But no. She had to stay in that damn room and explain things to him about her. Why did she feel compelled to tell him anything at all? She didn't owe him anything. Even the truth.

She just wanted to go home.

Why had fate done this to her?

When Rayne had found herself in the other two world, she was placed in situations that led her to her favourite anime character of that world. And when in those worlds, it didn't take long for her to come across Crawford and Grimmjow. So where was her One Piece obsession? Ever since she first saw him in early episodes, she had fallen hard. Only to not have him reappear in the series until a much later time. Her One Piece obsession was Mihawk.

The only thing the brunette could think of was that maybe the Heart Pirates would encounter him at some point while sailing the Grand Line. Or maybe when Law finally became a Shichibukai, she would meet Mihawk. But that still meant she was stuck for who knows how long on this submarine. The crew was nice enough to her and she didn't mind cooking for them…but Law…

The pirate captain scared her. Sure she had dealt with Crawford and Grimmjow, both being sadistic and evil bastards but they were nothing like the Surgeon of Death.

Crawford had mostly ignored her. From there he saw her as an amusement and someone to talk to. The other members of Schwarz were too different and he had no one to socialize with. At first it surprised her but even someone who appeared emotionless needed some kind of human contact. So she had indulged him. They talked about all kinds of things. She missed that now.

Grimmjow had been after her only because she was his mate. So while his actions and advances toward her had scared her, it was an instinctual bond that drove him. Besides, he had defended her and fought for her so many times, it was obvious he cared for her. He even almost died for her.

Both of her guys were possessive of her as well. And while her defiance only made them want to make her bend more, they learnt that that wouldn't happen. Grimmjow didn't want to break her to the point where he lost his mate and Crawford gave in merely because her fiery spirit was too tempting to let die.

Law was different. Rayne had never meant anything she said to be taken as an order but he somehow saw it that way. She couldn't change her thinking and personality as easily as he seemed to want her to. She had a strong sense of will and having the freedom of words was the only form of freedom someone like her could achieve. What really terrified her, though, was what he would do to her. While she knew he wouldn't go as far as he did with that man from yesterday, he still intended to punish her. And because her imagination was limitless and liked to scare her even more, she could only sigh miserably as it supplied images of what it thought would happen to her.

"Stupid imagination, just as much a gift as you are a curse."

~x~x~x~

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Rayne cooked for the crew and went straight to her room afterwards. She needed to avoid everyone if her plan was to work. She thought to run away after everyone that needed to die was killed. Her mind reminded her of Serenity and her fate but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She just needed to get away. Her selfishness was rising to the forefront and it would only stay that way if she avoided the girl too. While her fate was sad, this wasn't Rayne's world. She needed to get back home. Back to the men who loved her.

The brunette hid in the shadows next to the house she was supposed to enter. The Heart Pirates had split up and taken up positions around the city. Law and Bepo had gone to the main spot where the kids were being held while the others had been scattered to the buyers' locations.

Rayne slipped into the bungalow-style house and walked silently through the first floor. She heard snoring and made her way to the bedroom. She quickened her pace to reach the bed then unsheathed a dagger from behind her back.

With a quick movement, the young woman slashed the man's throat and covered his mouth. When he stopped struggling, she whipped the blood from her dagger on her pant leg and sheathed it once more. Her next stop was the basement. There were two men playing cards at a small table. Behind them was a cage with three kids: two girls and one boy. The men had guns and swords strapped to their persons. She needed to remain stealthy. The kids were asleep so they wouldn't alert the two men to her location. However, one man was facing her direction while the other had his back to her.

Rayne took a few seconds to think up something before acting on her thoughts.

She pulled one dagger from behind her back and held on to the bladed end before rounding the corner and throwing it at the man that was facing her. He noticed the movement but had no time to react. The dagger landed in his forehead. He fell back, dead, with the momentum and tipped the table over. As this happened, the girl ran at the other man just as he turned. She pulled her katana from it's sheathe and drove it deep into his stomach as she heard a gun being fired. She bit back the urge to cry out at the pain as the man threw her back. She stumbled and landed on her ass but she quickly recovered and held the wound at her side. She gripped the hilt of her katana tightly as the man swayed on his feet, aiming the gun at her head. It wasn't long before the man slowly fell to the ground as well.

With a deep sigh that only made the pain in her side sharpen, the brunette slowly got to her feet and sheathed her katana before retrieving her dagger and placing it back with it's twin behind her. She fell to her knees again before she could make it to the cage to free the kids. She kept pressure on her side and gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain to subside a little so she could stand again. The kids had woken up in the commotion but she ignored their questions. Until all she heard was silence.

That was the only warning Rayne got before a hand pulled her head back by her hair. She was thrown onto her back hard and had no time to reach any of her blades as her hands were held above her head and a body sat on her thighs. She glared up at the man on top of her. There were only supposed to be three people here. Why was there a fourth?

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" The man asked as he pressed a finger into the gunshot wound at her side.

The Heart Pirate bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, making it bleed in the process. The man pushed his finger in harder and twisted. She trashed under him but he was far too heavy. She would not give in to him. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. Most of the time, that's all people like him wanted. They wanted to hear the cries of pain from their victims. It was like a victory to them. Finally, he removed his finger and grabbed the sword on his hip. He drove the blade into both her hands.

The brunette closed her eyes tightly shut and buried her head into her arm. Her fingers spasmed in pain but still she wouldn't make a single sound.

"Room."

Rayne's body froze as she heard the single spoken word. In an instant the body on top of her broke into several pieces and was made to stick in various places around the room. She opened her eyes slowly to see Law kneeling down next to her head. His hat covered his eyes so she couldn't read his expression and his mouth was set in a firm line. He grabbed her wrists in a tight grip and pulled the sword from her hands in one swift motion. She flinched at the pain and had to close her eyes again but otherwise made no sound. She felt herself being picked up but the darkness was too tempting. She let it put her to sleep.

.

~o~o~o~

.

So Rayne always came across her favourite anime characters when in other worlds and started romances with them. If her favourite is Mihawk, what does that mean for Law?

Now you have some information about Rayne's adventures in the worlds of Weiss Kreuz and Bleach and some insight into her personality and stuff. I'm trying to make her "simple but complex". Like a puzzle that seems hard until you solve it then you think: wow, the answer was so easy to figure out, I can't believe I didn't guess that right away.

Wait…Rayne's still trying to run away from the Heart Pirates. But if that happens then we'll never see yummy scenes between her and Law. :(

Law appears to save the damsel in distress! Don't tell Rayne I said that. _

Oh no, Rayne! If only there was a doctor around…


End file.
